Black Swan
by FaythHymns
Summary: Elsa is the the beautiful Swan Queen. Anna is the Black Swan, who's hopelessly in love with Elsa. Elsa is piano major attending a university couple of hours away from home, and Anna is a partying high school senior who's struggling with her forbidden feelings towards Elsa. Modern AU (Contains swearing, explicit content, Elsanna, Incest, etc.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

She shines among them. She simple glows with her magnificent beauty among the crowd gathered around her. People are always gathered around her. Whether they're attracted to her kind personality or her beauty, one can never be too sure. Her silky platinum blonde hair is done in one single braid with the bangs pushed back, and it glows like the moonlight. Her icy blue eyes captivate the soul, the body, and the mind. She flashes her dashing smile and my heart is struck with pain.

_You never smile like that to me anymore.  
_

Then our eyes meet and my heart and my breath halt completely. She catches my eyes and holds the gaze until she looks away with disinterest. I shouldn't complain. After all, I did deserve this kind of treatment. I risked everything we had together for my own selfishness. Everything I held dear in my life is gone.

_And it's my damn fucking fault._

Come to think of it, everything has been my fault ever since I was a kid. I was the one who broke the vase, I was the one who spilled chocolate milk on her piano, and I was the one who's been giving her the cold shoulders for the past 3 years. And being the loving sister that she is, Elsa always covered for me. She told mom that she broke the vase. She told mom that she spilled chocolate milk on her piano by accident. And she told me that she loved me no matter what and showed me that dazzling smile, even though I told her to fuck off. Not even once did she get angry at me for all the troubles and pains I caused.

A silent tear falls down my face as I briefly glance at Elsa once last time before turning away. For a second, I thought I saw her face with worried expression. But I don't have the courage to turn back to check. I keep walking, running away from her like I always have.


	2. The Beautiful Swan Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Muffled voices vaguely make its way from the door to the sleeping red-headed girl. Her hair is sticking out everywhere, as if she recently got a crazy perm, and a thin line of drool is placed on the corner of her mouth. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks to gain enough conscience to make out what's happening. As the two voices get close, she wrinkles her face in annoyance and snatches the phone on the bedside table to check the time. 9:30am.

_What the fuck? Who's making so much noise at nine-fucking-thirty am?_

Wiping away the drool on her face, she tries to figure out who's making so much noise at this ungodly hour, but headache strikes her head with echoing pain. Grabbing her aching head with both of her hands, she mentally reminds herself to stop binge drinking at high school parties, though she seldom listens to her brain. Then she heard _her_ voice.

"Is Anna awake?" As if electricity stroked her, Anna flinches at the sound of _her_ voice. _Her_ voice fuels energy to Anna's body and her heart instantly started beating faster.

_Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

"You know your sister never wakes up this early on a Saturday. Are you hungry? You must've woken up very early to drive all the way to here. Do you want me to make you something before I leave?"

The sounds of her light chuckles reach the red head's ears, and the red head shivers at this delightful sound.

"No, I'm fine mom. I'll just be in the piano room until Anna wakes up. Have fun at the tennis club. It'll become cold soon, so enjoy while it lasts!" Light footsteps and casual conversations carry all the way back to the other side of the hallway and the red head just stands there for a minute. Acknowledging her filthy body and her strong odor of alcohol, sweat, and cigarettes, she quietly opens her bedroom door to take a shower. Anna definitely did not want her sister to find her passed out on the bed, stinking of cheap beer.

* * *

After the painfully agonizing shower, Anna came out of the bathroom rubbing the towel on her hair with her left hand, as her right hand massaged her temples to ease the headache. As Anna descended down the stairs, she heard soft piano sound, fleeting throughout the house. She quickened her steps to reach the destination of the sound, and there she was. She was sitting in front of the grand piano, her hands gently moving across the keys with grace and elegance. Her eyes gently closed, as if she was feeling the music itself. It was the most beautiful sight anyone could ever be so lucky to see. Anna just stood there, headache completely forgotten, drinking in the sight of the girl playing the piano. Her long black eye lashes, mesmerizing platinum blonde hair done in a braid, her bangs that rested upon her beautiful forehead, her long slender arms and legs that moved ever so slightly in each movement she made. The girl slowly opened her eyes and her icy blue eyes met the red head's teal eyes.

"Anna, you're awake." She spoke without stopping the music. Then she flashed her dazzling smile to Anna. She smiled so brightly and genuinely, as if Anna's presence has just made her day.

Anna didn't say anything. She just stared into the blonde's eyes. Despite her eyes being icy blue, her eyes held so much warmth and love. Anna wished that she could stare at those loving eyes forever. And she wished that those eyes would only ever look at her with such love. Anna wished to god that Elsa would never look at another human being with such affection in her eyes, other than herself.

"It's a little early for you to be awake. Did I wake you?" Elsa teased with a playful wink, never stopping her hands.

Anna's heart skipped a beat, and she could feel her stomach tying into million knots.

"Yeah, you did." Anna's face remained stoic, despite her inner emotions whirling in overdrive from the playful wink.

Elsa stopped her hands and gingerly took her hands off of the piano keys.

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to wake you. I was playing softly so it wouldn't bother you." Her brows knitted together, and her eyes were filled with concern and guilt.

Anna stared into Elsa's eyes once again. God, it was as if Anna didn't even have to hear the words come out of the blonde's mouth to guess what she was feeling. Her eyes did all the work. And right now, her eyes were telling Anna that she felt terribly sorry for disturbing the younger girl's sleep. Anna's eyes wandered down to the blonde's lips. Her full, plump red lips looked ever so inviting.

_It looks so soft._

Realizing what just crossed her mind, Anna closed her eyes tightly. It was like she had no self-control whatsoever around the blonde. And every time she saw Elsa, it was getting worse. Her self-control was slipping away more and more every time she was near Elsa.

"Anna, are you okay? Do you want to go back to sleep? I'll be quiet." The blonde sounded so apologetic, as if she has committed an unforgivable sin.

"… And maybe after your nap, we can spend some time together." There was a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Silence stretched as the red head desperately fought her inner voice that whispered sinful words to her mind.

"Anna…?"

_I love the way you say my name. I wish I could hear you moan and scream out my name._

Having her inner thoughts registered into her mind again, Anna snapped her eyes open and she practically sprinted to her room, climbing the stairs two steps at a time.

_No goddamn self-control what-so-fucking-ever!_

Anna closed and locked the door behind her, her hands shaking from her sinful thoughts. Not even a minute later, light footstep approached Anna's door. Three gentle knocks came through the hard-wooden white door of Anna's room.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa sounded as if she wanted to say more, but she decided to ask the most important question.

Even without looking at Elsa's face, Anna knew what her sister must be feeling. Knowing Elsa, she would be frowning in concern, thinking about what she had said wrong and what she had done wrong to make her little sister upset. Elsa probably would blame herself for Anna's peculiar behavior, self-deprecating for her foolish actions. Ironic, it wasn't anything Elsa did. It was the way Anna reacted to anything Elsa said or did.

"I'm busy. Don't bother me." Cold, callous voice echoed and reached both girls' ears, and Anna was surprised by her own tone.

Complete silence followed. Anna could only imagine Elsa's hurt expression, and it tore her heart into tiny pieces.

"I forgot that you're a high school senior. You probably have piles of college applications to finish. Just… I'm here if you need me, okay?"

Another heavy silence followed. And as always, Elsa was the first one to break it.

"I'm really sorry I woke you up. I love you." Elsa stood there, listening for any indication of Anna's response. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly turned and walked away.

Anna repeated Elsa's words in her mind again and again, until her mind filled with nothing but Elsa's voice and Elsa's words. Anna leaned against the door, her body sliding down slowly. She wrapped her arms around her legs and curled into a ball. The three simple words filled her mind to an overdrive. Those three words drove her mind into both sanity and insanity. All Anna could do was mumbling those same three words the blonde used. She mumbled those words over and over again to the girl that now couldn't hear her pleas.


	3. Swallowing Words

**A/N: So I forgot to mention in the prologue or the first chapter that this is my first fiction. EVER. Never written anything in my life for fun. So with that, you know that I'm a amateur with a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I just decided to write this piece since I kind of got sick of Elsa being the shut-in and Anna being the sweetheart, who rescues Elsa from herself. It's kind of like knight in shining armor deal, so i decided to mix it up. I love Anna, but I wish to bring out her dark sides in this fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Anna pushed to open the front door with so much force, the door banged to the wall loudly. It was almost as if Anna wanted to announce her late arrival to the whole world. Anna strode down to the dining room with confidence and sat on the chair next to her dad, acting as if she has done nothing wrong. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on her, waiting for the girl to explain herself for her tardiness.

And as always, it's Elsa who broke the silence.

"Anna, where were you?" The blonde looked concerned and maybe a little bit angry.

_Huh, that's a first. _

"Just hung out with some friends. So what's for dinner?" Anna answered casually, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something more, but she decided not to pursue the issue any further. Her mom started passing around plates of food around the table, and soon, they begin to eat.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Anna cracked up her dad with slightly inappropriate jokes and she complimented on her mom's cooking immensely by stuffing her face with enthusiasm. It was the perfect definition of family dinner. The two parents looked at the girls with loving eyes, wondering how they managed to have two perfect daughters. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, but the crease on the blonde's face said otherwise.

Anna made her way back to her room after dinner. But before she could close the door, Elsa suddenly barged in and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving the teal eyes.

"Anna, where were you?" Elsa held a serious tone, which was unusual. This tone meant business.

Anna knew that she couldn't lie out of her way this time, but she tried anyway. She blinked her eyes several times in the most innocent way. Manny people would fall for that expression, and they have in the past. People fell for Anna's act of innocence and sweetness. Throughout the town, Anna was known as the sweet, beloved, and outgoing kid. But she wasn't an innocent, sweet kid. She was sly, cunning, and manipulative, who lusted after her own sister.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I've ever made to dinner on time." Anna shrugged off nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean. Where were you last night?" Elsa was stern. She wasn't going to let go until Anna told her the truth.

Anna was annoyed. She didn't think that the older girl would check up on her. Being the all-A student with bubbly, happy personality, her parents had ultimate trust in their daughter. After all, Anna never got into trouble even when she was young, to their knowledge. Her parents never had curfew for Anna, as she always returned home safe and sound before 10pm. But what they didn't know was that she would sneak out late at night and return at noon, making it seem like she just returned from her brunch with friends. This didn't happen very often, and no one thought anything much of this.

"As I have said, I hung out with a friend and slept over." Anna was annoyed that Elsa would pry so much into her personal life.

"A friend? You said friend_s_, as in plural. Do you have any idea how worried I was, when I realized that your car was gone in the middle of the night? I called and texted you for two hours!" Now Anna understood why Elsa looked so unhappy and a bit angry during dinner. Elsa's eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, and her skin was paler than usual from lack of sleep. Anna could tell that Elsa was worried sick for hours. Elsa has been thinking about her for hours. Elsa was thinking about her and her only. Anna's heart swelled with happiness at this thought.

"I slept over at my boy_friend's _house yesterday. Happy?" Anna spat out with venom in the words, completely opposite from what she was currently feeling inside.

"What? A boyfriend? Since when? Who…?" Elsa couldn't form proper sentences to accompany her thoughts. Elsa was confused. She has never heard of anything of this sort from Anna or her parents. Even if Elsa and Anna didn't have the best sibling relationship, Elsa always believed that Anna would tell her about important issues, like a serious boyfriend who apparently spent the night together.

"His name is Kristoff and we've been dating for a year. Is that enough information for you? Or do you want me to tell you all the fucking details, like what we did _all night long_?" Anna put a strong emphasis on the last part, "all night long".

"No, I-I'm just glad that you're okay…" Elsa was disappointed. May it was that fact that her sister didn't tell her about Kristoff, or maybe it was the fact that her little sister was growing up so fast.

"I'm not a 5 year old anymore Elsa. I don't need your protection, so stop spying on me. I do have a personal life and I wish to keep my privacy." Anna's voice was so cold and unyielding, and it made Elsa flinch at her sharp words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just worried…" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna turned away and walked to her woodened desk. She took a seat on the chair and turned her laptop on, completely ignoring Elsa. It was an indirect message Anna used to Elsa often. It simply meant "get the hell out of my room".

With that cue, Elsa turned and walked out of Anna's room, careful to close the door behind her. For couple of minutes, Anna heard vague noises, what sounded like packing. And soon, Anna heard the blonde's footsteps down the hallway to the stairs.

"Anna, honey! Elsa is leaving, come say goodbye!" Her mother was practically shouting from the first floor. Anna opened her bedroom door quietly, but her hand tightly held on to her doorknob. Her hands were shaking violently and her knuckles were turning white from so much force. She wanted to run to the blonde and hug her tightly before she left. She wanted to say all the sisterly things to her and thank her for driving all the way back to the house, just to see her. She wanted to tell her sister to drive safe and she wanted to tell her that she loved her.

"Mom, it's okay. She said goodbye couple of minutes ago before I started packing. I think she's tired, and I better get going if I want to arrive before midnight." The blonde's reassuring and soft voice carried away to the second floor.

Anna let out a silent bitter laugh and cursed under her breath. Elsa was still covering for her inexcusable behavior, after all that _talk_. Then Anna heard the front door open and close with a small click, indicating that Elsa left the house already.

Anna hurriedly ran to her window, desperate to catch a glimpse of her sister before she left for another week. Elsa made her way to the car, putting a black duffle bag into the passenger seat. Elsa closed the passenger door with a small thud and took long strides to make her way to the driver's seat. And soon, Elsa was out of the parkway, heading back to her life with nothing but wounded heart. Anna bit her lower lip hard enough that little droplets of blood pooled around where her teeth assaulted her quivering lips. The words Anna wished to say never escaped through her hard teeth and she chose to silently swallow her words with her forbidden feelings.


	4. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

It was Saturday again. Anna both dreaded and waited for this day. Saturday meant that she could see her sister again, but it also meant she would be confronted with her feelings once more. The red head paced back and forth around the room, biting her nails in nervousness. All her nails were ruined, looking like shark teeth.

_So much for getting my nails done. _

Red head checked her phone again for the twentieth time for the past hour. It was already 11am, but the platinum blonde girl was nowhere in sight. Something was off. Elsa always made back to the house before 10am.

_Maybe she finally gave up on you, since you're a fucking bitch to her. _

She thought, bitterly to herself. But another thought quickly occurred to her.

_What if she got into an accident on the way home?_

The red head's palms started to sweat, and her heart started to pound dangerously. The rushed adrenaline made the girl to hurriedly make her way down to the kitchen. Not seeing or hearing from the blonde for a week worried Anna more than she was willing to admit, and it was starting to affect her deeply.

In the kitchen, the girl's mom was busy preparing simple pasta dish for lunch, and Anna could hear the loud noises of lawn mower outside. Her dad was probably mowing the lawn or taking care of the weeds to keep the front and back yard spotless.

"Mom, is Elsa coming home this weekend?" The girl asked with shaking voices. Anna couldn't keep her happy-go-getter mask when it came down to the matters of her sister.

"Elsa's not coming home this weekend. Didn't Elsa tell you that she was going to spend this weekend with Hans?" Busy with draining the pasta noodles on the colander, her mom answered without turning to face the girl.

When her mom realized that she wasn't getting an answer back, she turned around to take a look at the girl. When she turned around, she didn't expect to see her daughter like that. Her usually sweet youngest daughter seemed agitated with all the worries of the world, and the look on her face… Oh, the look on her face. Her face was crumpled with disgust, and her eyes were filled with burning hatred.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You seem upset," her mother asked, worriedly. Her mother never saw her like this, let alone on the mention of her sister's whereabouts.

Anna met her mother's eyes and smiled at her, showing her white, perfect teeth.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little surprised that she won't be here. Speaking of which, can I sleep over at a friend's house today? I have a lot of stuff to work on, it's a partner project." The girl replied with her usual preppy voice, and her mom visibly relaxed at this change. Her mom had no idea that the girl lied through her teeth without even blinking her eyes.

"Sure honey. Do you need anything for the sleepover?" Her mother smiled softly, feeling pride in her daughter for taking school work so seriously.

"No, I've got everything I need. Enjoy the kids free weekend!" With a teasing wink, Anna turned and took quick long strides to leave the house as quickly as possible.

* * *

Anna angrily pulled off to the sidewalk, scaring the hell out of a nearby pedestrian. As soon as she put her gear into parking and turned her ignition off, she sprinted towards the red brick two story house. She knocked on the door furiously with so much force, not caring that her hands would probably swell later on.

"I'm coming! Just wait a second, Jesus." A grumpy man's voice answered the door. And the door swung open to reveal the mysterious man. The guy has a beastly physique, at least over 6 feet in height with broad shoulders and hard muscles. His dirty blonde hair gave softened his intimidating features, giving off a friendly, inviting vibe.

"Babe, what are you-" The blonde guy's lips stretched into a wide grin at the sight of the girl, but he was rudely interrupted by the red head's lips.

She kissed him with everything she felt at the moment, letting her emotions explode. The guy quickly responded to the kiss and closed the door behind her, pushing her against the door to press their bodies together. The pressure of their colliding bodies let out a little moan from the girl, causing her mouth to open slightly. The guy took advantage of this and didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into her mouth. The girl kissed back the guy hungrily, letting out soft whimpers and holding on to the guy tightly, as if her life depended on it. The guy grabbed the girl's waist and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as they made their way to the bedroom. The girl's closed eyes let out a small tear, but it was unnoticed by the guy.

* * *

"So… Do you-" The blonde man was interrupted again, this time by the girl's voice.

"When are your parents coming back?" She asked, brushing her fingers along the man's burly arms, as they lay naked against each other.

"Uh, I think they're coming back next week from the business trip." The man answered, slightly furrowing his brows to figure out what was going on with the girl.

The girl hummed an approving sound and simply closed her eyes, not wanting to answer the questions the blonde man was about to ask. Silence stretched. Noticing that the girl didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, the man simply held her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

No matter how hard she tried to distract her mind, the girl's mind drifted back to her sister. What her sister was doing at this exact moment was probably not very different from what she was doing. And the thought made Anna's stomach clench, and made her want to heave in front of the toilet. Her entire being burn with jealousy at the thought of _him_. _He_ was reason why Elsa didn't come home this weekend. It was _him_, who had the permission to touch and kiss her freely. It was _him_ that Elsa loved.

_A prince charming for the perfect princess._

Her thoughts persistently taunted her, and all she could do was to hold her boyfriend a little more tightly from bursting into tears.


	5. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

_Motherfucking admission assholes._

Anna was having a glaring contest with her computer screen, an intense one at that, and she was losing. Her eyes burned from staring at the electronic monitor for too long, and her morning caffeine was warning off already.

_How the fuck would I know what my life-long goal is? I'm barely 18 years old. _

Taking a sip of her insipid coffee, Anna stared at another essay question. She laid her coffee mug on the desk with a loud thud, and began to read out the question.

"Tell us about your one interest or experience of yours that allows us to get to know you better as an individual. Please limit your response to approximately 300 words." Anna snorted, and it almost caused her remaining coffee in her mouth to burst out through her nose.

_How much can you possibly get to know me in approximately 300 words? Fucking hypocrites._

Anna stared at the insertion point blinking away in a static rhythm. After a long moment, Anna placed her hands gingerly on the keyboard and began to type with light tap sounds, breaking the static rhythm of the insertion point.

_ Many people give out impeccable lies and exaggerate their life stories for fame and attention. But I will not lie through these typed words, just to fool someone into admitting me into their university. This is my story. The deepest and darkest part of me that I can never reveal to another living soul .I will not attempt to state what I am and who I am on this essay. I will simply state what my mind, heart, and soul believe in. I only wish for you to read my story with an open heart and an open mind. _

_ It was her all along. The thought of her simply calmed me down whenever I was afraid or angry. She has been with me all this time, inside of me, giving me strength and courage in every step in life. It was her who stood up to the girl who called me names for being too skinny when I was a freshman. It was her who threatened to cut the boy's penis off, for calling me a prostitute for getting good grades in the classes. It was her who gave me the courage to be friendly to strangers. She was the protector. She protected me from any harm. She was the destroyer. She didn't hesitate to destroy anyone who dared to hurt me. She was always with me, though she was not. _

_ Her presence began to dawn on me more and more, each and every day. Every time I thought about her, something inside of me, something ugly and repugnant, reared its head out to the surface. Little by little, it revealed more of itself, the dark disgusting lump of sticky slime that reeked of sin. Until one day, it finally revealed all of itself to me. Its revolting bloody dark-red mouth formed into crescent moon shape, laughing at me. It approached me like a serpent, and brought its mouth close of my ear. Its mouth smelled of stale blood, and it whispered a sinister thought to my ear, a thought that never occurred to me before._

You're in love with your sister.

_ The words slowly infected my body and soul, making my insides rot with pus at excruciatingly slow pace, like poison. There was no cure to this poison, and I knew it. It feasts on my chaos and become more obese, growing uncontrollably. All I could do was stay away from her, keeping as much distance as possible. But she was relentless to amend our relationship, never giving up. All I could do was spit out venom from my mouth, like a dying poisonous snake. _

Anna stopped typing and stared at the blinking insertion point, once again. She brought up her hands to her face and slowly rubbed her eyes with her palms. Her head was throbbing with an immense headache that she suddenly acquired.

_Write a college application essay, not a fucking diary. _

The sound of three soft knocks vibrated through the door. Anna knew who it was, and for once, she was genuinely glad that it was her who knocked. She was the remedy for whatever pain Anna was currently suffering from. She could make it all go away so easily, just by being there with Anna. Anna swirled her chair to face the door.

"Come in."

_Two simple words._

The door creaked open, and the Elsa walked in timidly with a sheepish smile on her face. She closed the door behind her with a small click.

_It took two simple words to make her smile. _

"Hey, what are you doing?" The blonde looked so eager to finally have a conversation with Anna, without being ignored or apologizing, and it broke Anna's heart.

"Oh I'm just working on a college application essay." Anna shrugged, answering nonchalantly.

"I'm sure the board of admission would love your essay, as long as it's Anna." Elsa smiled reassuringly.

_Yeah, they would love it enough to call the nearby police station to arrest me for my incessant thoughts. _

"I'm always here if you need any help on your college applications," Elsa offered with another smile, but she looked very unsure of herself.

"Actually, I may need a second opinion on this. And I desperately need some caffeine," Anna answered, stretching her arms and spine from sitting too long.

Elsa's eyes immediately brightened at this, looking like an excited child on Christmas Eve.

"Do you want to go to Café Iberco? My treat to anything you want." Elsa's voice was practically squeaking from excitement. Never would her parents think for a second, that her perfect elder daughter would sound like a squirrel at the thought of treating her younger sister to some coffee and pastry.

"Oh you brave soul. Your wallet will suffer for your foolishness." Anna smirked and turned away from Elsa to start packing things up. Moving her hands fast and efficiently to pack, her mind easily drifted off to what kind of pastry she should get. Anna didn't notice Elsa's teary smile, filled with overjoy.

* * *

It was incredibly hot outside, considering that it was almost at the end of September. Sweat started to dribble down Anna's back, and her shirt was doing a terrible job of absorbing it. Despite being incredibly irritated from the heat, Anna gingerly placed her backpack on the beige wooden table. She couldn't risk being violent and careless when her $1300 laptop was in her backpack.

"Anna, what are you getting?" Elsa asked, her face still smiling. Her face has been plastered with that smile since the moment Anna agreed to let Elsa help out with the college applications. Anna was now genuinely wondering whether Elsa does facial muscle workout. If anyone smiled that long, their face would convulse volatilely.

"I'll have iced café mocha with double shot of espresso and a blueberry muffin."

With that, Elsa happily hopped over to the counter, putting in the order and fishing out her wallet from her purse.

_No one would be that happy to pay. _

Anna flipped open the laptop and pressed the power key. She quickly closed the previous word document file that she was working on without saving, and opened up a new one. She was just in the process of copying the essay questions on to the new word document file, when she heard Elsa's uncomfortable chuckle. Anna's head snapped towards her sister.

Elsa's eyes were shifting uncomfortably from the stranger to the counter. It was clear that Elsa wanted to just take her order and leave the guy next to her. The guy starting talking, but Anna couldn't quite make out what he was saying from the incredibly annoying three teenage girls on the next table, ranking the hottest guys in their school. The guy was probably making corny and inappropriate jokes to flirt with Elsa, to get her to give him her number. He was not bad looking, to be honest. He had a strong jaw with jet black dark hair, and his stubbles made him look like a French model. And of course, he was tall and muscular. He was every definition of a handsome guy. If he was in a bar, girls would be hitting on him shamelessly.

_God, it's like everywhere she goes._

The guy bore into Elsa's eyes while he was speaking, trying make an eye contact, but Elsa just stared at the café employee, silently begging for her order. And when that didn't work, he lightly put a hand on her shoulder, making Elsa flinch and back away. Watching the scene from afar, Anna got up from her seat and practically teleported to her sister. Anna grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Touch my sister again, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat," Anna snarled through her greeted teeth. Her voice was barely above whisper, but that didn't make her words any less threatening.

Anna pushed back the guy hard, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. When he regained his balance, he looked at both of the sisters with incredulous expression and walked away. He probably thought Anna had some kind of anger management issue, but she didn't care.

Anna just stood there, running her hands through her bangs and huffing slightly. Then she suddenly turned to face Elsa, and she wore an expression Elsa couldn't tell.

"Can't you go on one day without attracting anyone?" Anna sounded serious, determined to find an actual answer to the question.

Elsa giggled, hands coming up to her face to cover her mouth.

"I'm not joking!" Anna pouted. At that moment, everything felt normal again. Elsa laughing at funny gestures Anna made and Anna pouting at Elsa for laughing at her.

Then employee called out her order of strawberry Frappuccino, café mocha with double espresso, and a blueberry muffin, breaking the perfect moment. Anna quickly grabbed the order and walked back to the table, making sure Elsa was following her _alone_. Anna took a seat on her spot, laying her food on the table. She stared at her laptop screen, waiting to see the blonde take a seat in front of her.

A cool hand slipped onto Anna's left shoulder, her fingers touching the bare area that Ann's shirt couldn't cover. Anna shivered at the contact, sending jolts down her body.

"Anna." The blonde was sitting beside Anna, so close that their exposed legs from shorts were almost touching. Anna concentrated on staring that the computer, not daring to make any eye contact with the blonde.

"Anna." She spoke again, her voice filled with nothing but affection.

Anna then met her icy blue eyes. Her eyes always brought serenity to Anna, like a calm ocean.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Elsa said with nothing but affection on her face. Her eyes sparkled, like the purest water under the sunlight.

"Anytime." Anna gave Elsa a whole hearted smile, something she hasn't done for years. This time, she wasn't faking anything. She was just genuinely happy that she was able to protect Elsa from a jerk.

The rest of the afternoon was delightful to both of the siblings. Both girls stole drinks from each other occasionally, smacking each other's hand on every attempt. Elsa proofread Anna's drafts and made suggestions and gave her feedbacks, and Anna made goofy faces when she didn't understand what Elsa was talking about. It was just like the old times, Elsa helping out Anna on her schoolwork and Anna depending on her older sister. It felt as if they were back in time, where everything was simple, all laid out on the table.


	6. Slipping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

It was a lousy sight, loud unsupervised teenagers running around the tables and crashing into each other. Bowling and laughing like idiots, their smelly bodily fluid flew everywhere. A group of girls were making snotty comments at the loner on the next table, making sure that their voices were loud enough for others to hear. A group of guys were dumping food into the trashcan and purposely missed, earning a glare from the cafeteria genitor. All in all, it was a disgusting sight, full of selfish savages who learnt to appear as humans.

"Anna, are you listening?" The blonde girl seemed irritated, trying to capture Anna's attention.

"Hmm?" Anna answered, her eyes slowly gaining focus on the golden haired girl in front of her.

"I said, are you going to come to the party tonight? You have to! Everyone will be there." The blonde's turquoise eyes looked hopeful, thinking about all the fun she'll be having.

Anna's eyes roamed over the blonde for a moment. Her golden hair was so long, she had to have some serious neck muscles to pull that weight around all day. Her turquoise eyes were beautiful shade of Caribbean ocean, but it was also seemed incredibly dull and unintelligent. Anna had known her for a year now. The happy cheer-leading blonde moved to this school about a year go, and Anna thought she was the perfect person to have around as her "friend". Having a talkative cheerleader meant less talking on her part in a conversation.

"Rapunzel, of course I'll be there." Anna gave her best friend her warmest smile, flashing her perfect teeth and crinkling her eyes.

The girl squeaked in delight, ranting on about what dress she should wear to the party. Anna just looked at her, occasionally nodding and giving her an enthusiastic response from time to time.

_Pathetic. _

The blonde was going on and on about which dress made her part of body seem attractive and which heels made her feet look gigantic. Throughout the heated discussion on what to wear, all Anna could think was how pathetic her "best friend" was. Everything that came out of her mouth always involved boys and clothes, like a typical dumb blonde cheerleader. And it was getting more and more difficult to pretend to be interested in what she had to say. After Rapunzel enlightened Anna with the glorious details on her fifth dress, Anna was second guessing her decision to befriend her.

"Hey babe," came the husky voice behind her. It was Kristoff, his hands full with one hand supporting a plate of fries and burger, while his other hand was holding on to a bag of chips and a drink.

"Hey." Anna placed a light kiss on his lips, which already tasted of oil-marinated fries.

"Kristoff, Anna is coming to the party!" The blonde exploited her highest voice pitch, which sounded a lot like the noise dolphins made.

"Oh yeah?" That was all he could make out from his full mouth, bits of the burger falling out of his mouth.

Anna just leaned her chin on her hand, looking at Kristoff scarfing down his burger.

_Was he raised by some kind of trolls? It's like he doesn't know how to properly chew with his mouth closed._

Kristoff finally met Anna's gaze, his hands still busy stuffing the fries onto his face, and smiled sheepishly. Anna just gave him a loving smile and quickly pressed her lips on his cheek. Anna turned to face Rapunzel, unwilling to look at the ill-mannered barbarian all through her lunch period. The blonde girl was texting away faster than the speed of light, miss spelling half of the vocabularies. Whether it was inaccuracy of her finger placement or her stupidity, Anna did not know.

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot that I had swimming tryout today," Anna said, her eyebrows furrowing and her palm rising to meet her forehead.

"What? No!" The blonde's face was crestfallen. "You went to state competition last year! Why do you even need to tryout?" The blonde was pouting like a little girl and she looked as if she was about to throw a tantrum.

"Sorry, the school policy." Anna gave her the most apologetic smile she could muster.

Anna was lying. There was a tryout for swimming team that day indeed, but she was exempt by her swimming coach. She had the same exact conversation earlier with her coach just before she met up with Rapunzel, and the coach was fine with excusing Anna from the tryout.

"Can you at least come by after the tryout? The party doesn't start until 9pm anyway," the blonde was absolutely determined to not let this go.

"Sorry, I'd be too tired to even shower after the tryout." _God, she's clingier than a lesbian on her second date._ "Oh, come one Punzie. You'll have so much fun even without me!" Anna rolled her eyes playfully and gave her the award-winning smile.

The blonde girl murmured incoherent words about needing her best friend at the party, but Anna ignored her. Anna didn't want to go to the party and make the same mistake as last time, waking up to greet her sister with a mind numbing headache and smelling like a homeless man. That was one situation she wanted to avoid at all cost.

Soon, more people joined her table and Rapunzel's mind drifted off to another hopelessly dumb topic, and all Anna had to do was throw in couple of words into the conversation to blend into the crowd.

* * *

Anna absolutely dreaded going to her English class. She was practically dragging her legs like a disabled person to avoid arriving too early. It wasn't the thought of sitting through the English class for an hour and a half that made her feel uncomfortable, but it was her teacher, Mr. Henrik.

Mr. Henrik was a fairly good looking man in his forties, with his golden locks that reached his shoulders, sky blue eyes, and he was very fit for his age. Many girls giggled and blushed when they passed by Mr. Henrik in the hallway. And he was well educated as too, making him probably one of the smartest teachers in the district, but that wasn't why Anna felt uncomfortable around him.

He had this insight on people, like he can reach into the darkest part of their soul. He was able to quickly grasp what kind of characteristics they possessed, and this made Anna feel uneasy whenever she was around him. Every time Anna turned in her paper, she felt as if she was exposing more of herself to vulnerability.

Anna knew that Mr. Henrik could see right through her. And he knew that there was something off about Anna. Every personal opinion based paper she turned in felt like a report on her current state of mind.

Anna walked into the classroom and took a seat in the very back row, slumping over her desk. She bowed her head low on to the desk, trying her best to avoid any eye contact with her teacher, and she was successful. When the class was almost over, Mr. Henrik passed out the graded paper assignment. Anna moved swiftly to snatch the paper out of his hand and tried her best to shove it into her backpack, until the red cursive pen mark caught her eyes. Anna nearly froze on the spot, almost dropping her backpack on the other hand. Her hand held too much force on the paper, causing the paper to crunch in her hands. Her eyes slowly ran across the vicious red pen mark, praying desperately that it isn't what she thought she saw a minute ago.

_The play must end at some point, and the mask must come off._

It didn't matter whether his comment was regarding the paper or not. Anna was slipping. Her mask was slowly coming off, and people were starting take notice of her change. Anna stormed out of the class and raced to the student parking lot. As soon as she made her way to her car, she locked the doors and burst into tears. She felt exposed and violated, as if every inch of her has been revealed for the world to see. Her small body was trembling with overwhelming fear.

_He knows._


	7. Concert Suite from Swan Lake

**A/N: The link of the piece Elsa plays in this chapter is also on my profile. I suggest you play it along the scene! **

**The video link: watch?v=86Ig0hBzwj8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Anna squired and writhed, her breath in short pants. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, her forehead damp with tiny beads of sweat. Her mouth was open, mumbling incoherent sounds and gasping for air. She whimpered and whimpered, unable to gain conscience.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The tune of marimba and sound of vibration against the wooden nightstand ringed Anna's ears and she instantly opened her eyes. Her usually bright and beautiful teal eyes were filled with fear and pain, and her chest was heaving rapidly to supply more air into her system. Never was she so thankful to hear the sound of her morning alarm clock.

Anna ran her hand through her messy auburn hair, letting out a deep shaky breath. It has been two weeks since her breakdown in the school parking lot, and she wasn't handling the incident too well. Her face was visibly paler than usual, and her loss of appetite was clearly taking its toll on her body.

Anna herself couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. She was overreacting unreasonably. After all, it was just a teacher's usual comment on her essay, it wasn't a big deal. So did she suffer from panic attacks during the day and have gut-wrenching nightmares at night? It seemed like her self-control was slipping away from her entirely. Sure, it had been difficult to keep her emotions under the bar when she was around Elsa, but she was now also having difficulty keeping her emotions in check even when she wasn't around Elsa.

Anna looked down at her sleeping attire. Her shirt was clinging to her body from the sticky perspiration, and she felt the sudden need to take a shower. Anna got up from her bed, her legs barely supporting her still slightly shaking body, and slipped out of the room to take a shower.

* * *

It was the same Saturday morning as any other. Elsa was on her piano, and her parents didn't seem to be around the house.

_Well, they are allowed to have a life outside of me or Elsa._

Anna glanced over at the direction of where blonde was sitting. Her brow was furrowed into concentration and her hands rapidly moved up and down the keys, hitting each of them with accuracy. She was so engrossed with what she was doing, she didn't even recognize the certain red head staring at her. And when she finally finished the piece she was playing with a loud chord, she let out a small sigh with a triumphant smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Anna blurted out before she could stop herself.

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise, as she thought she was alone in the room. Her surprised expression quickly changed to a pleasant smile. "This piece is so difficult to play, when I finish it without a mistake, I feel like I've conquered the world," Elsa flashed her beautiful smile again, with a hint of pride.

Anna nodded, and the two just stared at each other, not entirely sure of what to say next. Elsa scooted over to the other side of the bench, making more space, and patted the spot next to her. Anna's brain screamed that it was a bad idea to sit next to her gorgeous sister, as she clearly had not control over her body or emotion around Elsa, but she took the seat anyways.

"Do you want me to play you something? Like when were little," Elsa paused, as if she was recalling her childhood memory for a second.

Anna's answer was instant. "The Swan Lake," Anna said, without any hesitance.

Elsa's eyes sparkled at her enthusiasm. "It was your favorite piece, ever since you were little." A fond smile spread across her face.

And with that, Elsa placed her hand on the keys, and began to play. Her fingers knowing exactly where to go and how much pressure to apply, the sound blended together in a harmonious bliss. Anna closed her eyes, sucking in all the glory and beauty of the music that her sister created. The ballet scene of the swan queen dancing flashed before her closed eyes, moving with grace and elegance like her sister.

When the hauntingly beautiful music ended, Anna slowly opened her eyes, coming back to the reality. Her eyes met with a pair of blue eyes, staring back at her with eager expectation of response.

"That was…" Anna couldn't finish her sentence. Her voice was rough and thick with emotions. Elsa was truly gifted with her fingers. Her technicality was the definition of perfection, never missing a single note, and anyone who stumbled upon her performance would never dare to leave without the movement of their soul. She made the audience feel the music itself, alive and thriving.

"I remember practicing this when I was eight," Elsa's eyes were looking gently at the younger girl. "Do you remember when we came home from our first Swan Lake ballet?"

Anna nodded, her throat still tight from the rush of emotions.

"You were so engrossed, you practically begged me to learn to play the Swan Lake," Elsa stifled her giggle, but wasn't very successful.

Anna smiled at the thought. Her five-year-old self interrupting her sister's piano lesson, demanding that she learn how to play the music from the Swan Lake.

"This piece was simply too difficult for an eight-year-old to play," Elsa traced her fingers along the keys, deep in thought. "But I never gave up, because I knew it would make you so happy," Elsa met the teal eyes again, full of affection, and Anna's heart clenched.

Elsa's eyes fell on the keys again. "It was terrible. I missed a lot of notes and my tempo was way off, but I loved that look on your face whenever I played," Elsa chuckled.

Anna let out a light chuckle along with her sister. "To be fair, five-year-old me didn't notice anyway," Anna gazed at the older girl, giving her a reassuring smile. "And you played beautifully then, and more so now."

They looked into each other's eyes, wondering what the other might be thinking right now. The older girl's eyes roamed over her younger sister, and realized that her younger sister has lost some weight and was looking very fatigue, but she didn't mention it. She just indulged the moment, sharing the precious memory with her sister.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and looked away with a slight frown.

"What?" Anna said, forming a frown of her own.

"I," she paused. "Nothing. You wouldn't be interested anyway," Elsa ducked her head, flushing a little.

Anna's heart leaped at Elsa's faint blush. _She's so adorable, I think my nose is bleeding. _"Come on, what were you going to say?" Anna persisted.

Elsa repeated the same process of opening her mouth, only to close it again without letting the words come out. "My school is having an orchestra concert next weekend," she said, fiddling with her fingers. "Would, would you come to see me?" Elsa's eyes finally lifted up to meet the teal eyes, looking desperately hopeful.

Anna couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face. She never saw her sister this adorably shy and timid. "I would love to go."

Little doubt inside her head for accepting the invitation washed away as Anna watched her sister's face lit up with pure, unadulterated joy. Suddenly, three hours of road trip with her parents didn't seem to bother Anna, as long as she got to see her sister smile at her like that.

* * *

Anna glanced out the side window of the SUV, letting out a long sigh that instantly covered the windshield with fog. Anna silently cursed herself for accepting the invitation from the older girl. Driving to University of Arendelle took approximately three hours, which meant free pass for her parents to grill Anna with parenting questions. The trip started out okay with just a normal, her parents busy talking about how excited they were for Elsa, but soon enough, the conversation changed in its direction.

"Did you turn in you college applications? Which ones did you apply to? What major did you apply as? Did you send in your SAT score? Did you send in the recommendation letters?" Anna's mom shot out questions like a machine gun, never bothering to pause in between.

_How the hell does she even breathe? Does she not need air to survive?_ Anna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I applied to some colleges. I can give you a list when I get back home. I applied as an undecided major. I sent in everything I needed," Anna replied, showing the slightest irritation.

As her mom started rambling way, again without breathing, Anna just chose to block her out. The whole trip was making her uncomfortable. When Elsa informed her of dress code for the concert, Anna almost grumbled in annoyance. It wasn't very pleasant to sit for three hours in a tight ball gown dress while your parents grilled you with excessive questions.

But that wasn't the only reason that made Anna feel uncomfortable. It was the idea of meeting Hans. Being the perfect supportive boyfriend that he is, she was sure he would show up for Elsa's concert, and Anna's insides burned of jealousy and disgust at the idea of seeing him. Although Elsa has dated Hans for more than two years, Anna had only met him couple of times, definitely not enough to get to know him on personal level, but she hated everything about him nonetheless.

She hated his well-groomed light brown hair, almost auburn, and his stupid sideburns. She hated his olive green eyes that looked so natural next to Elsa's pair of blue eyes. She hated how his height was just perfect to tuck Elsa's head with his chin when he hugged her.

She hated how he looked at Elsa, like she was the only thing that mattered to him. She hated how he would gently place a kiss on Elsa's forehead, making her smile ever so gently.

But mostly, she hated how Elsa would look at him, just like the way he looked at her, full of love and endearment.

_He's probably an ass-fucking faggot. _Anna bitterly thought to herself, laughing out loud humorlessly.

Anna's eyes slightly watered, making her eyes sparkle as it clashed with the setting light of sun. _Please let him be gay… Please God… Are you listening? _Anna desperately prayed to all the almighty gods she could remember from her world religion class, but as all her previous prayers, it was unanswered.


	8. Piano Concerto

******A/N: Elsa's concert music link is on my profile. It's one of the most difficult piano pieces to play and one of the greatest masterpieces ever written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

People swiftly moved, heading towards their seats as the concert was about to start. Watching people move in a hurry somehow made Anna feel nervous. Or maybe it was the thought of seeing her sister on stage in front of hundreds and thousands of people.

Anna and her parents were already seated, glancing over the brochure. Anna was pleasantly surprised and felt a tingle of pride when Elsa's name was thickly imprinted just below the conductor's name, separating her from the rest of the orchestra.

Elsa was special, indeed. It was one thing to claim the piano position in a university orchestra, given that an orchestra has only one piano position available while there are hundreds of gifted piano performance majors. But it was another thing to claim the piano position at the most prestigious university, infamous for its top music programs in the country.

Suddenly the room grew darker, leaving only a faint light behind the curtain on the stage. Anna held the brochure tightly in her hands, growing anxious and feeling anticipation build up inside her. A man in a fine navy suit came up quickly to the podium, bright spotlights following his every step. He welcomed the audience and gave a general introduction of what kind of pieces the orchestra will be playing that night. As the man continued to talk about each piece with enthusiasm, Anna impatiently tapped her fingers on her armrest, cursing the man for taking his sweet time.

The man finally finished up his little speech and descended from the podium, and the spotlight disappeared, leaving the stadium once again in darkness.

Then the curtain finally opened, giving the audience the full view of the orchestra. The whole stage was filled with about thirty people, evenly spaced out and neatly placed next to each other. They were dressed in either black dress or black suit, very simple and elegant.

But that wasn't what grabbed Anna's attention. Anna's attention was solely focused on the platinum blonde, seated in front of the piano placed right in the middle of the stage. She was different from the rest of the orchestra, including the conductor himself. Unlike the rest of the orchestra, she wore a bright, off shoulder sky blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. The facets on the dress shone like tiny pieces of diamond with every movement she made, and the slit on the right side of her dress went up to her knees, teasing and provoking imaginations. Her silky hair was free from any restraint, cascading down her slender shoulder onto her flawless back. When Anna's eyes finally settled on Elsa's face, she couldn't help but hold her breath. Elsa didn't look nervous at all, she looked confident and she was simply radiating with her beauty, like a sovereign queen.

As the conductor bowed to the audience, the orchestra straightened up and picked up the instruments. The conductor turned to give Elsa the signal to start, and she began her magic.

The next two hours were well spent on absorbing all the glorious sound of music her sister created, as well as the beauty her sister radiated. Anna honestly didn't feel bored, not even for a second. She was simply too busy, admiring her beautiful queen and her music.

When the orchestra finished with the last movement of the piece, people could not hold back their applause. The audience didn't hesitate to stand up and applaud to show their gratitude and respect for the orchestra's sublime performance.

The conductor gestured to the orchestra and they stood and bowed with instruments in their hands, earning more applause. Then the conductor turned and gestured his hand to Elsa. She bowed her head with a polite smile, and the crowd went wild with cheers and claps, hoping these simple gestures would be enough to tell her how wonderful she was.

* * *

It took quite a bit of time for the crowd to cool down, but they eventually left the stadium hall, leaving only small portion of the crowd. When the stadium was relatively empty enough to walk without stomping over someone's feet, Anna and her parents made their way to greet Elsa. Her hands were full with flowers and bouquets, probably gifts from her friends or her piano professors. Elsa's eyes spotted Anna with her parents, her polite smile stretched to a huge grin.

Elsa quickly excused herself from the crowd. "Anna!" There was an obvious excitement in her voice.

Anna didn't know whether it was the music that influenced her emotions, or seeing her sister on the stage, but she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her sister's neck, bringing her in for a tight embrace.

"You were great," Anna let out in a choked voice. "You were just amazing." Anna wanted to say more, but her throat closed up with emotions, making it difficult to speak. So Anna just held her sister tighter, hoping that the small gesture would be enough to tell Elsa how she felt.

"Thank you," Elsa tightened her own arms around the younger girl's waist. "It means so much to me that you're here," Elsa whispered in her sister's ears in strangled voice.

Soon, their parents joined in, hugging both of their daughters, making the girls squeal and laugh. When the group broke from the hug, Hans was the last thing that was on Anna's mind. Unfortunately, not everyone was on the same page.

"Where is Hans?" Her mother asked curiously.

Elsa's face fell slightly. "He couldn't make it. He was caught up in work," Elsa smiled apologetically on her boyfriend's behalf. But somehow, this made Anna's smile stretch even more widely.

Elsa's father wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that," her dad answered, rocking the girl gently in his arms. "It's too bad. My daughter gave a truly amazing performance!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

The conductor walked up to the group, his arms spread out wide to embrace the platinum blonde. "Elsa, einfach unglaublich waren Sie!" His silver gray hair shook as he gave the girl a bone crushing hug.

Elsa returned the hug by lightly placing her hand over his back. "Danke," Elsa paused to search for the right words. "Ich hätte es nicht ohne Sie getan haben, Professor Jaeger," Elsa pulled back slightly to give him a genuine smile.

He let go of Elsa, freeing her from his arms to offer his hands to her parents. The conductor made a small chitchat with Elsa's parents, mostly praising Elsa of her incredible piano skills and her performance that night.

Anna's gazed at the man as he passionately described what it was like to lead thirty people all at once, and their parents seemed to be entertained with the conversation. "Did you take French during high school or something?" Anna whispered to her sister who was standing next to her, their arms linked together.

Elsa chuckled, hiding her smile with her free hand. "It's not French, silly. It's German," Elsa whispered back, wondering how her sister could ever mistake German for French.

Anna broke their linked arms, turning to gaze at the older girl. "Since when did you learn to speak German?" Anna's eyes met the older girl's blue eyes, her eyes shifting back and forth, searching for an answer.

A pause. Elsa's brow furrowed with confusion. "Wha-," Elsa stuttered, unable to complete her sentence. "Since I studied abroad for a year in Germany, Anna," Elsa's eyes bore into the teal eyes, not entirely sure if they were having the same conversation.

Anna looked more confused than ever, as if this was the first time she heard of the news. The younger girl opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted. "So, shall we head back home? Are you coming home with us, Elsa?" Their parents stood before them, still smiling from the previous conversation with the conductor.

Elsa broke the gaze, turning to face her parents. "Actually, I can't go home today. I have some things to finish up here," Elsa said, giving a side glance at her sister. Anna's expression quickly changed from confusion to disappointment.

"What," Anna grabbed her sister's forearm and squeezed slightly. "You're not coming home this weekend?" Anna's voice was pleading, desperate to be proved wrong.

"Yes, I mean no," Elsa let out a small laugh when Anna's face turned into one of those lost and confused puppy expression. "I mean yes, I will come home. I just have something to finish up here today, so I'll drive home tomorrow," Elsa smiled softly, meeting Anna's teal eyes once again.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, but she still wasn't fully satisfied with her sister's answer. She pouted, her lips sticking out like a little duckling.

"You can… Stay with me at my apartment tonight," Elsa suggested. "If you want," although Elsa tried her best to appear nonchalant, she couldn't hide her nervousness and hopefulness.

"Great! And you two can drive home together tomorrow," her mother practically yelped with excitement.

_Wow mom, way to make me feel loved and appreciated._

"Sure, I don't mind staying with Elsa for tonight," Anna shrugged and put on a half-smile, appearing to be neutral with the situation, but her heart was beating fast with exhilaration and excitement.

With a short goodbye, and mention of how proud they were of Elsa, again, their parents disappeared through the stadium entrance, leaving the two girls behind.

* * *

Elsa, einfach unglaublich waren Sie! = Elsa, you were simply amazing!

Danke. Ich hätte es nicht ohne Sie getan haben, Professor Jaeger = Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, Professor Jaeger.


	9. Goodnight

**A/N: Many thanks to the readers/followers/reviewers. I'm about half way through the story. I promise things will become more... "interesting" in the later half. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Elsa's apartment was everything she was. The wall paper was white and the furniture was either deep blue or white, giving the apartment calm, sophisticated look. The kitchen was grand with dark gray marble counter with couple of stool chairs, and the living room was decorated with a respectable size of flat screen TV, along with a very comfortable looking couch. Anna didn't hesitate to plop down on the couch in an unladylike fashion, letting out a dramatic sigh.

Elsa giggled and settled her belongings on the coffee table, taking a seat next to Anna.

Anna looked around the apartment, admiring the view. Everything was clean, spotless, and neatly organized. "You practically live in a palace," she let out another dreamy sigh. "I don't know why you even bother to come home."

Elsa playfully bumped her shoulder on to her sister's side. "To see you, of course," Elsa looked at her sister expectantly, waiting for a response, but Anna just held an expression Elsa couldn't read.

They looked at one another for quite some time, uncomfortable silence suffocating the two. "Hey, got anything I can change into?" Anna finally broke the silence, wriggling in her seat. "This dress makes me feel like an overfed hog, ready to burst into pork chops," Anna gestured her dress with her hands, trying to prove the point.

Elsa chuckled, amusement flashing in her eyes. "Well no matter, it looks beautiful on you," Elsa gave a wink and stalked away to her bedroom, her hips swaying from side to side with every step she took.

Anna felt all of her bloods rush towards her face, painting her face crimson red. Anna fanned her face with her hand, attempting to cool down before the blonde returned with the change of clothes.

_Fuck. I'm not going to make it through the night, am I? _Anna started enchanting "inner peace" in her mind to eradicate very vivid and tempting images of the blonde's hips, but she failed miserably. Instead, her brain overworked to supply her with very alluring naked images of the blonde.

Anna was still in a daze when Elsa returned with the change of clothes. So when a cold hand shook her shoulder, Anna jumped up from the couch, crashing her right knee hard on the edge of the coffee table.

"Ow, shit!" Anna immediately hunched over, her hands covering her sore knee. She was definitely going to get a huge bruise for that one.

Elsa took a step forward to her wounded sister. "Ar-Are you okay?" Elsa's voice was full of concern. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Elsa kneeled on her knees to examine her sister.

Anna turned her head from her knees to see the blonde. "N-No! It's not your fault!" Anna stuttered when she saw the blonde's face just inches away from her own. "You know me, I'm just really clumsy. I thought I got over that phase when I entered high school, but I guess not. Bad habits stick with you, you know? Oh, and also rambling! I used to ramble a lot when I was younger, but thank god I don't do that anymore. Except that I'm doing it right now. Fuck," Anna's hand flew over her face to cover her humiliation. Her face was growing hot with heat and embarrassment.

Anna heard Elsa giggle in amusement, but she didn't have the courage to peak. "That's more like the Anna I know," Elsa removed her sister's hand on the injured knee and pushed the dress up to take a look. Anna's body completely froze as she felt the blonde's hand, gently stroking her injured knee. The older girl's touch sent electric shocks though Anna's body, paralyzing her.

When Elsa made sure that the injury was nothing too serious, she got up and gently placed the clothes on the table. "Now, when you're done being embarrassed for your rambling, you can go change in the bathroom," Elsa got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

After a minute of taking deep breaths and thinking of innocent puppies and kittens, Anna grabbed the clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Changing was a lot more difficult with shaking hands and an aching knee, but Anna managed to change into more comfortable attire in one piece.

* * *

Anna walked out of the bathroom, looking around for the older girl. "Elsa?" Anna's voice echoed in the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen," a muffled response came from the kitchen area. Anna walked into the kitchen, only to find a pint of chocolate ice cream and a two bottles of beers placed on the counter. The blonde emerged from the bottom, holding a bottle opener.

Elsa opened the beers skillfully, and the carbonated drinks hissed. "I thought I could be the fun sister and hand my baby sister a bad decision juice," Elsa handed the cold beer bottle to Anna, but didn't let go when Anna reached for it. Their hands slightly overlapped, fingers brushing against each other. "But don't tell mom and dad, or they might press charges against me for handing alcohol to a minor," with a wink, Elsa let go of the hand, leaving burning sensations on Anna's fingers.

Anna merely nodded and took a swig of the beer. _I'm going to need something a lot stronger than a beer if you keep winking at me like that. _

Elsa opened a drawer and took out two spoons, handing one to Anna. Anna took the spoon and stabbed it right into the ice cream, hoping this will release her frustration with the blonde. When that didn't help, she just shoved the ice cream in her mouth and took another big gulp of the beer.

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa shouted out quickly, but she was too late. The beer and ice cream started bursting out of Anna's mouth uncontrollably across the counter, almost like a volcano. The two just stood there for a moment, staring at each other, trying to figure out what just happened.

The older girl broke in a huge laughter and the younger girl followed. The blonde was laughing so hard, she had to hold to the counter from falling onto the ground. The younger girl wasn't much different. Her hands were tightly clutching onto her burning sides from laughing for too long.

When the laugh gradually subsided, Elsa wiped the tear off her face with her finger. "Didn't you learn that mixing carbonated drink and ice cream together is a bad idea?" Elsa asked, still unable to completely halt her laughter.

"No," Anna answered, still laughing along with her sister. "You know that I suck at science," Anna grabbed paper towels near the sink to clean up.

With Elsa's help, they cleaned up the mess fairly quickly. Anna tossed the last piece of paper towel into the garbage can and stretched with a yawn. Anna gave a quick glance over to the clock. It was only quarter past ten, but Anna felt exhausted from the day's event.

Realizing the younger girl's fatigue, Elsa pushed the girl into the bathroom with a new change of clothes, since Anna's shirt was soaking with beer and melted ice cream. By the time Anna exited the bathroom, Elsa had already changed and made the bed for her sister.

Seeing only one pillow on the bed, Anna turned to face her sister. "Where are you sleeping?" Anna asked with a confused expression.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Elsa answered, as if it was the most natural thing to do. "You're a guest, Anna. I'm not rude enough to ask my sister to crash on the couch," Elsa gave her sister a lopsided smile.

Anna gave her an incredulous look and strode across the room to grab the pillow. "Elsa, you have a queen sized bed. And I'm not that fat. We can share the bed," Anna marched right back to the bedroom, placing the pillow right next to the other one. Anna crossed her arms, sending Elsa a demanding look.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile in her eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty," with a mock bow, Elsa turned off the light and climbed onto the bed.

Anna tossed and turned for quite a while, but she couldn't find a very comfortable position. Taking notice, Elsa placed her arm under Anna's shoulder, drawing her close. Anna stiffened at first, but she soon relaxed and snuggled next to her sister, resting her head on the crook of her sister's neck. Elsa gently stroke Anna's back up and down, and they just laid there, completely still, feeling each other's warmth. It has been so long since they've gotten this intimate with one another.

"Anna," the older girl whispered. There was no response, but the blonde continued anyway. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

More silence.

"I want to make up for all the time we missed," Elsa could barely speak with a strangled voice. "I want us to be close, just like when we were little," she let out a little sob. "I love you so much, Anna," Elsa's voice was so gentle and sincere, and Anna believed every word she said.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna whispered back, her breath tingling Elsa's neck. Her whisper was barely audible, but it was enough to make the older girl smile in the dark.

Elsa shifted slightly to plant a kiss on her younger girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Anna," Elsa whispered, but the girl has already fallen asleep.

For the first time in weeks, Anna had a peaceful dreamless sleep that night.


	10. Prince Siegfried

**A/N: So for Chapter 9, a guest left a review saying "JUST FUCK ALREADY!"**

**Just, wow. LOL. I almost peed in my pants, laughing. Sorry for the lack of fucking, but bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Everything was perfect. Everything in Anna's life was perfection down to the details. Anna's crumbling life somehow was all glued back together, in just a day. The way Elsa said "I love you so much," clang to Anna's mind all weekend. The emotions in her words, the way Elsa delivered each word made Anna's heart flutter. Maybe it wasn't entirely hopeless for her to have these feelings for Elsa. Maybe, just maybe, she felt them too.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking. After all, Elsa said that she wanted to be close to Anna, like when they were little. But Anna didn't care. Anna chose to look at the positive side.

After spending the night at Elsa's apartment, they drove back to the house. Although the road trip lasted three hours, it felt like thirty minutes to Anna. Elsa and Anna joked, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company throughout the drive. They filled their stomach with junk food and made fun of each other for silly little things.

It felt normal, joking with Elsa and laughing along with her. It was liberating, being able to share her thoughts instead of biting back her tongue from saying too much.

They spent the rest of the day together, not particularly doing anything special, but just being together. When it was time for Elsa to leave, Anna hugged her tight and whispered "I love you, drive safe," into her ears.

Everything felt right. Everything was perfect.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Anna glowed with her new profound happiness, and people were taking notice of the change. There was a bounce in every step she took, and her face was permanently plastered with an enormous smile.

After a physically challenging swimming practice, Anna climbed into her car to drive home. Her legs and arms were aching, but she couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face. Tomorrow was Saturday, and the following week was Thanks Giving week. Elsa promised that she would spend the whole weekend and the following week with Anna, and Anna couldn't be more excited.

Anna turned on the ignition of the car and pulled out of the parking lot, humming softly. The same scenery she had seen for eighteen years passed by, but it looked different. The same buildings and trees she once thought dull were suddenly new and refreshing to her.

And the car parked in front of her house was definitely something Anna wasn't familiar with. Anna parked her car next to the unfamiliar car and turned off the engine. The smile on her face turned into a frown. She had seen this car before, but she couldn't quite put a finger to whose car it was. Anna climbed out of her car, studying the car parked next to hers. _Maybe one of mom's friends is visiting?_

Anna pushed into the house, but despite having a guest, the house was quiet with her parents nowhere in sight.

"Mom? Dad? Anna looked around the house, trying to catch a glimpse of her parents. Anna's face broke into a smile when she spotted a middle aged couple sitting next to each other on the couch. As Anna walked into the living room, she recognized a man sitting in an armchair, across from her parents. His back was turned against Anna, not giving away his identity. Anna put the bag down on the floor and moved closer, squinting to get a better look at the man.

"Anna! Look who we have here," her mother squealed with excitement. The man in the armchair stood up and slowly turned around to face Anna, and their eyes met.

Anna's mind went completely still, her body unmoving.

"It's long time no see, Anna," the man offered his hand with a smile, but Anna didn't even give it a glance. Her eyes were trained on the man's eyes.

"Hans," Anna managed to choke out. "What are you doing here?" Anna's hands involuntarily clenched tightly.

Before the man could answer, Anna's mother interrupted. "He's here to ask for Elsa's hand in marriage!" Her squealed loudly, leaving ringing sensations in Anna's ears.

Anna shifted her eyes to meet her mother's excited blue eyes. _Is she kidding? Am I hallucinating?_ Anna couldn't tell.

"Wha-, " Anna couldn't comprehend her thoughts. "What do you mean _marriage_?"

"You see," her father started, but he was rudely interrupted. "She's _twenty one_," Anna's voice was full of disbelief and incredulity.

Hans chimed in. "I know we're very young, but I love her more than anything in the world," Hans answered with confidence.

Anna turned to her parents. "And you agreed to this?" Anna yelled in an accusing tone.

Her parents looked at each other with a confused expression. "Well, Hans has a steady job in finance, he's secure financially, and I know that he loves my little Elsa," her father answered, turning to give a little smile to his wife. "We know that he'll treat Elsa with utter respect and love," her mother added quickly, her eyes still gazing at her husband's golden eyes.

_Have the rest of the world gone insane?_ "But how can you _trust_ him with Elsa?" Anna exploded.

Her mother finally turned to face Anna. "They've been dating two years, honey," her mother said in a worried voice. She hadn't expected her usually happy daughter to react like this.

"That's hardly enough time to get to know each other! Let alone make a decision to spend the rest of their lives together!" Anna huffed. Her face was red and her throat felt hoarse from yelling.

"Look, Anna," Hans spoke gently, like trying to calm a skittish animal. "I know that you and I haven't been the closest friends-" _Friends? When the fuck did we exactly become friends?_ "-but if you'll let me, I can prove to you that I'm a worthy candidate for your sister's hand."

Anna stared at him. He was right. He was a _candidate_, not an elect. Nothing was certain yet.

"When are you proposing to Elsa?" Anna asked in a much calmer voice.

Hans let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm proposing on Christmas Eve."

Anna nodded. At least she had some time until he popped the question. "I guess it's not fair for me to say that, since I don't know much about you," Anna swallowed thickly. "Are you coming over for Thanks Giving?"

Hans gave her a huge grin, flashing his perfect pearl-white teeth. "Yes, I am. Elsa invited me couple of days ago."

Anna felt bitter. Elsa never mentioned anything about inviting her boyfriend over for Thanks Giving.

"Then I guess we'll get to know each other more on Thanks Giving," Anna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that. I just… I didn't handle that well." Her apology sounded empty and apathetic.

Hans shook his head. "It's okay, Anna. I know you two are very close. I'm sure Elsa's reaction would be the same if some guy asked your hand in marriage," Hans gave Anna a reassuring smile.

Anna chuckled humorlessly. "I hope she does."

* * *

Tears burned Anna's eyes and bile crept its way up to her throat, leaving bitter taste in her mouth. The illusion was shattered. Anna pitied herself for believing, even for a second, that Elsa might feel the same way. Now she clearly knew. Elsa never felt the same way and she never will. Hans was the one she loved.

_How can I be so obliviously stupid?_ Anna muffled her sob with her pillow. _How could I forget that _he_ was the one she loved? _Anna's hand clenched her heart. Her nails dug through the shirt to her skin with sharp pain, but Anna didn't feel anything. In less than a month, her beloved sister will be stolen away by a thief.

_No, not a thief. A prince. _Anna listened as her bitter laugh echoed in the silence. In less than five hours, she would have to face her sister again. She wasn't ready to see her sister yet. Would she act as if nothing was wrong? Or would she confront her sister? _But confront her about _what_ exactly?_

The sun was creeping up, painting the sky with violet and orange. It was the most beautiful and the cruelest thing Anna ever saw. Anna wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let her go.


	11. The Black Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

When Elsa came home, she noticed something different about Anna. She wasn't exactly cold and aloof as before, but she felt distant. She would often choose not to respond to Elsa's questions or comments, but instead, she studied Elsa. Her long, lingering gaze was so intense, Elsa couldn't help but cringe at Anna's attention.

Elsa threw her hands up in the air, reliving the moment as she told a funny story to the younger girl. "-and the professor just started yelling-" but Elsa was cut off in the middle of the sentence by Anna's voice.

"I used to think that I was jealous of you," Anna blurted out. "Ever since I was little."

Elsa was surprised by the sudden change of topic, but she waited patiently for her sister to finish her thought. But when she didn't proceed, she broke the silence. "Oh? And why would you be jealous of me?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow mischievously.

"No, you're mistaken. I _thought_ I was jealous of you," she said, putting tremendous emphasis on the word, "you were so perfect. You were always the smartest kid in the school, you were extraordinary with piano, and you had perfect manners." Anna's eyes bore into Elsa's soul. "I never thought I could compete with you, it almost felt unfair."

Elsa frowned. "Compete? Why-why would you ever think that?" Elsa's brow furrowed. "Anna, you don't need to compete with anyone."

Anna let out a humorless laugh. "That's what I realized. I didn't need to compete with you," She let out a long breath. "That's when I realized that it wasn't jealousy."

Elsa waited for her sister to say more, but she remained silent. Anna just looked at her, expecting some kind of reaction from Elsa. The pair just sat there, staring and waiting for the other to make the next move. The tension was building up, almost enough to make the two suffocate.

Anna finally broke the silence and spoke. "Elsa, you said you loved me," Anna reached to grab her sister's dainty hand. "Right?" Although it was a question, Anna didn't seem unsure. She looked determined.

Elsa's body tensed with her sister's sudden touch, involuntarily squeezing Anna's hand. "Yes, I do love you," Elsa couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. Was her sister seeking for some sort of validation? Some sort of proof that she loved her?

"No matter what?" This time, Anna looked unsure. She looked so sad, like an abandoned child in the middle of the street.

Elsa shifted in her seat. "Of course," Elsa reached out her free hand to cup her sister's face. "I will always love you no matter what, Anna," Elsa drew Anna closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Anna's eyes fluttered shut, feeling the warmth of her sister's lips on her forehead. "So you'll forgive me for all my mistakes?" Anna opened her eyes, gazing at Elsa's blue eyes fiercely.

"Anna," Elsa paused to search for words. Elsa was confused, she has never seen Anna act like this before. Was she confessing something? Oh, god. Did her sister commit a federal crime? Elsa couldn't shake off the image of her sister standing over a dead body with a shovel in her hands.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Elsa," Anna grasped Elsa's hand almost painfully, never breaking the eye contact.

Elsa winced at the pain. Since when did her little sister get so strong? "Anna, I'll always forgive you for all your past and future mistakes. You're my little sister," Elsa gently stroke her sister's hand with her thumb, trying to ease her from her worries.

Anna ducked her head and she stayed like there for a moment, taking in her sister's sincere words. She gave a much gentler squeeze and let go of Elsa's hand. Elsa opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Anna gave her a wary smile and disappeared into the dark hallway.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning was a chaos. Anna's mother was one of those house wives who took Thanksgiving very seriously. So naturally, Anna and Elsa were forced to peel potatoes and carrots early in the morning. Having been doing this for their entire lives, the sisters were professionals when it came to peeling vegetables.

"Mom, I've been doing this as long as I can remember, but this is just absurd," Elsa huffed. One of her hand was holding a potato peeler, and the other hand was holding a half-peeled potato. "We always have so much leftover!" Elsa pointed at the huge pile of peeled-potatoes next to her.

Anna snorted. "At least you won't have to eat mom's cooking when you get back to the university, Ow!" Anna rubbed the sore spot on her back, where her loving mother left an imprint of her hand.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Anna's phone vibrated violently against the table, letting its owner know that someone was calling. Anna wiped her hands on the apron and unlocked the phone. "Hello?"

"Babe!" Loud voice came through the speaker. _It's too early for this shit. _"I didn't expect you to pick up! You usually sleep till noon."

Anna's face cringed with distaste. _Then why the hell are you calling, douche? _"I'm up. My mom _politely_ asked me to help out for Thanksgiving preparations." This earned Anna a glare from her mother. "So, what's up?"

"I'm having a party at my house tonight," the guy cleared her throat. "You know, with my parents being away all the time."

_Please get to the point. _Anna gave an approving sound with her throat.

"Would you want to come by later? I mean after dinner, of course. I don't want to steal you away from your family," the guy gave a nervous chuckle.

Anna felt tiny guilt in her heart. The guy was always so lonely, with his parents traveling for work. He didn't get receive love or attention he deserved from his family, and his so-called "girlfriend" wasn't doing much of a better job.

Anna left the kitchen to find a private place. "I think I can swing by later," Anna whispered, "but I have to be home early."

"Great! I'll see you then," the guy exclaimed with excitement, and Anna hung up before her hearings were impaired.

Anna placed the phone down on the living room coffee table. Anna let out of deep sigh she didn't know she was holding. This relationship was dragging on longer than Anna expected. She half expected Kristoff to dump her for being secretive and showing lack of interest in the relationship, but the guy was just always so happy to see knew she would have to end it with him sooner or later, but just couldn't find the right time or the right reason. But tonight, she will have the right reason.

* * *

The Thanksgiving dinner was a success. The food was delicious and the conversation was entertaining. Everyone was having a good time, especially Elsa. Over the years Elsa dated Hans, Anna looked noticeably uncomfortable whenever Hans was around, which is why Elsa avoided inviting Hans to family gatherings as much as she could. So when Elsa invited Hans over for Thanksgiving, she was worried that Anna might be upset.

Watching Anna enthusiastically engage in a conversation with Hans, Elsa almost felt silly for worrying in the first place. Anna genuinely looked interested to get to know Hans, asking him about his siblings and his childhood, and Elsa couldn't help but smile at this. Once, Anna got so excited with his story, she knocked down her uncle's wine glass. Her mother scolded Anna for this, but Elsa just laughed.

After pumpkin cheesecake for dessert, everyone was too full to even move, let alone dare to stand up from the comfy cushioned chairs.

"Well this is the best Thanks Giving dinner I've ever had. Thank you all having me here," Hans glanced around the table with a smile, making eye contact with each person.

"It's pleasure to have you," Anna's father squeezed his shoulder with his hand.

"Elsa has got a fine man there," her uncle roared, nodding in approval. His voice boomed in the dining room.

Elsa and Hans turned to make an eye contact. They smiled at each other and intertwined their hands under the table, not knowing that Anna was furiously watching the whole exchange from across.

Anna stood up, scrapping her chair on the floor. "It was a lovely dinner, mom," Anna gave her a tight smile. "Hey Hans, want to go see the Snowman CD I talked about?"

"I would love to," Hans answered with a big smile on his face. He stacked the dishes and placed it in the sink, and before he left, he placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek. Anna's face turned stone cold at this, but he didn't see it.

"Let's go see the snowman!" Several pairs of eyes followed them as they left the kitchen.

"You know, it's nice to see her getting along with Hans," her mother said, as she stacked the empty dessert plates on the table.

"Me too," Elsa sighed. "I thought she didn't like him very much, but I guess she just needed some time to warm up to him." Elsa's lips stretched into a smile as she helped her mother clean up.

"Ladies, please," her uncle held his hands in the air, motioning Elsa and her mother to stop what they were doing. "You went through so much trouble to cook this delicious meal. Please let us men take care of the rest," he said with a wink.

Elsa's father threw a side glare at his brother and reluctantly stood up to help out. Elsa and her mom blinked, not knowing what else to do.

"Then I guess I'll go see how Anna and Hans are doing," she shrugged and walked out of the kitchen awkwardly.

Thoughts occupied Elsa's mind as she ascended the stairs. Elsa never got the chance to bring up the earlier conversation with Anna, but she was happy with where they were standing. Anna was willing to spend time with Elsa, and she was warming up to the idea of Hans. It was nice. It was a progress in their relationship.

Elsa approached Anna's room. She reached out her hand to knock, but the door was slightly open, so Elsa just slowly pushed the door open. When the door was half way open, Elsa opened her mouth to greet her sister and her boyfriend, but she froze at the display before her eyes.

Anna was sitting on top of Hans, straddling his legs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands were underneath her shirt, dragging it up to expose her skin. Their lips and tongues were feverishly exploring each other, making lewd sounds. Hans moved his hands to cup her breasts, and Anna let out a little moan.

Elsa gasped loudly, and the two stopped their movement immediately. They slowly turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Elsa was standing by the door, grasping her hand onto her chest. Elsa met her boyfriend's eyes, her eyes tracing panic, guilt, confusion, and anger on his face.

"El-Elsa," Hans stuttered in a hoarse voice. "Please, let me expla-" His words were cut off sharply by Elsa's voice.

"No, you may not," Elsa said quickly. Her heart was about to burst, but her voice sounded surprisingly calm. "And I-I think you should go." Elsa's eyes fell on the door, silently gesturing him to leave.

Hans quickly pushed Anna off of his lap and walked up to the blonde, keeping a respectable distance. He ducked his head to make an eye contact with the girl, but when she didn't meet his eyes, he took a step closer, reaching out his hand.

"Now." Her tone was firm, leaving no space for any argument.

He flinched back at the tone of her voice, and his arm dropped on his side. He looked at the blonde with tearful eyes for a moment before he angrily shifted his eyes at Anna. His eyes were bloodshot with anger and it held accusations towards the younger girl, but the younger girl didn't notice. Her eyes were on Elsa.

He clenched his jaw hard, his teeth gritting, and left the room reluctantly, leaving the two sisters alone in the room. The two stayed still and listened as the car engine started outside. Soon, the humming sound of the car subsided as it left the premises, leaving them in a complete silence.

Elsa slowly shifted her focus from the door to meet teal eyes that were staring at her. And without a word, Elsa left the room.


	12. Boyfriend

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and love. Special thanks to Guest, who left a review saying that Thanksgiving is a one word! I didn't even notice... Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

The dim light did nothing to brighten the place, letting people constantly bump into each other. The strong acidic smell of shots dictated all senses of the nose, and its effects were even greater in the eyes. Everything looked hazy and blurry, nothing seemed clear. Everything smudged into a big nothingness, like being under water without goggles.

Speakers were vomiting out loud, despicable sounds, leaving burning sensations in the ears, and somehow, this made people want to grind up against each other. Their sweaty bodies were melted into one big blob, not knowing whose hands are on whose waist. Anna was among them, losing herself in the crowd with all her might. She jumped up and down to the music, shaking her head from side to side, as if she was trying to shake off thoughts in her head.

Anna escaped from the crowd, desperately searching for more intoxicating beverages. She needed something stronger, something stronger to forget Elsa's pain-strucken face. The way her eye widened and her brow slightly furrowed with hurt, Anna had to forget all of that before her heart burned into inflames from all the pain. When she located a bottle of vodka, she didn't hesitate to pour it into her mouth directly from the bottle, downing more than half of the content.

A large hand snatched away the bottle, leaving Anna's mouth empty and dry. Anna turned to glare at the thief, but her eyes were unfocused and blurred, making it difficult to tell who it was.

"Babe, slow down. You said you had to be home early," a familiar voice reached Anna's ears, but every word was wringing and echoing, like speaking under water.

Now knowing who she was talking to, Anna grabbed the guy's hand and led him upstairs. He seemed to protest to the idea, but it didn't last long. He simply placed the vodka bottle on one of the lamp stand and followed the girl.

Anna opened one of the bedroom door and forcefully pushed inside, and when Kristoff stepped inside, she closed it shut and locked the door. She crashed her lips onto his rough lips, running her hands from his muscular stomach up to his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close, as she forced her tongue into his parted mouth. A soft cry escaped her mouth. The guy's hands grabbed the girl's waist tightly, trying to holder her body closer to his. Then he felt wetness on his face.

The guy jerked his head back in surprise. Another cry came from Anna's mouth, this time, more audible. It wasn't a cry of pleasure, it was a cry of sadness.

"Anna? Did-did I hurt you?" The guy asked in a panicked voice, grasping her shoulder to take a look at her face.

Anna just ducked her head, letting her sob escape her mouth more freely. Her hands covered her wet face and her whole body shook violently.

Anna silently shook her head, lifting her face to meet the blonde's eyes. "Kristoff…" Her voice was pleading, almost begging. "I can't do this anymore," her voice was weak, as if she had no energy left in her.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked, completely perplexed.

Her head fell and her eyes were trained on the floor again.

His grasp around her shoulder tightened. "What can't you do anymore? What are you talking about, Anna?" His voice quickly rose with anger and frustration.

Anna's knees shook. "I cheated on you," Anna replied meekly, "I can't- I just can't do this anymore. I can't do _any_ of this anymore."

Kristoff let go of her shoulder and stumbled backwards, as if he'd been burned by her. Anna's shaking knees finally gave up, letting her body collapse onto the cold hard floor. She wept while her tears and cries escaped from her uncontrollably, and Kristoff just stood there, watching the girl unload her sorrow.

The girl was panting in short breaths, drowning in her tears and sobs, and she looked like she was about to pass out at any given moment. Her murmurs became more incoherent as the alcohol kicked in, letting her words turn into indistinguishable slurs, and her back hunched over to the floor.

Kristoff approached her, gently kneeling in front of her. "Anna, you need to go home. You're in no condition to talk right now," he gently cooed. "Then we can talk about this… issue tomorrow, when you're feeling better."

Anna just shook her head, mumbling more incoherent words and her sister's name. Kristoff let out a deep sigh and reached for the girl's phone in her pockets. Successfully taking out the phone without much objection, due to the girl's drunken state, he dialed a number.

The phone rang once, twice, thrice, and the phone line finally connected. "Hello? This is Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. I'm really sorry for calling you this late at night, but Anna really needs you right now."

* * *

Elsa pulled over to the house roughly, and jumped out of the car in less than a second. She sprinted across the yard and barged into the house without even a knock. Her head whipped around the house, searching for the staircase. When her eyes spotted the staircase, she didn't hesitate to jump three stairs at a time, making loud thumping nose at each step.

She crossed the hall in wide strides, her eyes desperately searching a certain redhead.

"Elsa? I'm in here!" A quiet whisper came behind a closed door. Elsa grabbed the doorknob to open, but it only wriggled in its place, preventing her from entering.

"Hold on," the sound of quiet footsteps approached the door, and the door clicked open in one swift motion.

Elsa rushed into the dark room. "Where is Anna?" She was agitated and fidgety. Her eyes were unadjusted to the dark, but she looked around the room like a mad person, searching for her sister.

The guy just pointed his thumb at the dark silhouette on the floor, curled into a tiny ball. Elsa strode over to the figure in a heartbeat, taking the unconscious girl into her arms.

Kristoff shuffled his feet. "She, uh, drank half a bottle of vodka, few shots, and some beer. I swear, she didn't take any drugs or anything," the guy nervously explained as Elsa carefully examined her sister's condition. "She just, kind of had a meltdown all of sudden," he scratched the back of his neck, "and she just fell asleep."

Elsa's eyes met the guy's golden eyes. Her usually warm and calm blue eyes were blazing with anger and hatred, making the guy visibly flinch. "And where were you, when she was drowning herself with hard liquor?" She snarled, not pausing to wait for an answer. "You let her drink herself into a comma, and you call yourself her boyfriend?" Her words were venomous and ice cold, making him twitch in pain with each word.

"I-" the guy began but he was silenced by another patronizing glare.

Elsa slipped one arm around the girl's shoulder, and the other under her knees, lifting her up as gingerly as possible. She rushed out of the room, completely ignoring the baffled guy, who stupidly stood and stared at the two sisters.

Elsa made it back to her car and carefully put her sister in the backseat, making sure she was safely buckled with seat belt, and she drove away slowly.

* * *

Elsa found out walking up the stairs with her unconscious sister in her arms was more difficult with her adrenaline gone. Elsa huffed heavily as she climbed the final stair. Her knees were shaking, and her arms were aching from lifting a heavy weight for a long period time.

Elsa pushed open Anna's door quietly and gently placed the girl on the bed with great care. Elsa ran her hand through her hair as she let out a deep breath, taking a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes fell on Anna's face, her eyes were swollen and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with dried tears.

"Jesus, Anna…" Elsa buried her face into her hands, letting out a small whimper. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why Anna kissed Hans, or why Anna drank herself to oblivion afterwards. She didn't understand the crestfallen look on Anna's face as she walked out of her room.

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa removed her hands away from her face. She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, draping the blanket on both of them. Elsa stroke her sister's tear stained face, as if it would ease the pain of the sleeping girl. Hoping that it would ease the pain they both were feeling.


	13. Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Anna groaned as the splitting headache attacked her brain, inhibiting any comprehensible thoughts from forming in her head. She opened her eyes, only to stare at the familiar bedroom ceiling. _Her_ bedroom ceiling. Anna blinked once, twice, and she suddenly jerked up into a sitting position, only to wince in pain from the impact. _How the fuck did I get here?_

She didn't have to search for long to find the answer. A platinum blonde girl was settled right next to her, wrapped in a thick blanket. Her chest rose and fell with each measured breath, and Anna could feel her breath tingle her own face. Anna's eyes flickered at the sleeping girl's lips, only couple of inches away from her own. Anna instantly stumbled off the bed, beckoning away from the blonde. _Why is _she_ here?!_

Panicked, Anna fled to the bathroom in the hallway. The images of last night ran through her head in small fragments, but it was enough to make her face cringe with agony. She didn't remember how she got home, but she could guess. _She came to make sure you were okay, even after all that shit you put her through. _Tears escaped along with a bitter laugh, and the sound bounced against the bathroom wall, echoing and amplifying her pathetic sorrow. Soon, the bathroom was filled the sound of running water, hiding any sign of her emotional breakdown.

* * *

Elsa's face wrinkled as she felt a strong ray of sunlight on her face. Elsa rubbed her eyes with her hand, taking a moment to regain her consciousness and composure. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling nervous for who she was about to face, but the girl she laid down next to her yesterday was gone. Elsa stared at the empty and cold bed for a moment, and she bolted out of the bed to race down to the kitchen.

Bursting into the kitchen, Elsa's eyes darted left and right to find her sister. "Mom, have you seen Anna?" Concerned words left Elsa's mouth hurriedly.

Her mother seemed a bit surprised. It was so unusual for her perfect daughter to sleep till noon and to run around in the house. "She left to go see a friend," her mother said as she eyed her daughter's behavior curiously.

Elsa looked relived for a second, but her face turned into a frown. Elsa wanted to check up on the younger girl's condition first thing in the morning, but she had already left. Was she capable of driving? Was she even sober? Millions of questions ran through her head, but she couldn't ask any of it to her mom, as her mom would suspect something was wrong. All she could do was sit and wait for her sister's return.

* * *

"So…" the guy weakly started. The park was mostly empty from the harsh weather, as people were too busy watching the super bowl in their cozy house.

"Kristoff," she said in a firm tone, "I don't think we should each other anymore."

The guy was flabbergasted, searching for his voice. "Wha- You were serious last night?" He asked, incredulous to believe the girl.

Anna nodded. "I was," her voice was barely above whisper, "down to every detail."

Kristoff suddenly stood up, weaving his fingers through his golden locks. "So, what. You cheated on me? Is that why you want to break up?" His eyes were begging for disapproval of his words.

She shook her head sadly. "No," she said, as she fixed her eyes on the dead tree behind him.

"No what, Anna? You're going to have to be more specific than that!" He yelled as confusion and frustration built up inside of the chest.

Anna let out a shaky breath. "Kristoff," she began, "I tried so hard. I really tried. I wanted nothing more than to fall in love with you," she sniffled as tears began to run down her cheeks. "But I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't pretend anymore," she was crying harder now, unable to hold back her sobs.

He just stood there, watching the girl cry, just like yesterday.

"What are you saying? Are you-are you saying that _never_ loved me?" He said in a soft whisper.

Anna nodded her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Not when I made you breakfast in bed on your birthday?" There was tenderness in his husky voice. "Not when I carried you up from the beach to keep your shoes dry?" He pleaded, seeking for her to deny his words, seeking reactions that proved that she loved him.

She tried to speak, but the walls of her throat closed up, only letting out strangled sobs.

He let out a humorless chuckle, his eyes growing cold and distant. "So, you were lying to me this whole time?" Only a silent nod of the girl's head answered his question.

He stepped closer to Anna, his eyes ignited with fury and betrayal. "Did you _fucking_ enjoy watching me take in every lie you spat out? Did you find it amusing whenever I was fooled by your implacable lies?" His face was dangerously close to her face, his hand firmly holding her face in place to meet his eyes.

Anna's eyes widened at her boyfriend's sudden outburst, and she winced in pain at his tight grasp. She wailed her arms, trying to push him away, but his firm grasp didn't budge.

Kristoff looked at her with disgust, as if he was watching a bug grovel to get away. He pushed her face away with force, making her stumble backwards and fall on the cold frozen ground. "You're one cold-hearted bitch," he sneered, and then he turned around and walked away.

Anna didn't move until he was out of her sight, too shocked and hurt from Kristoff's berserk outburst. When she recovered from the shock, she drew her legs up to her chest and curled into a tight ball to feel her own warmth. She was shaking, whether it was from the cold or from her overflowing emotions, she did not know. Harsh wind cut through her, making her shiver and ache down to her bones, but she didn't dare move. Minutes passed. Or hours. Anna didn't know. She just sat there, hugging herself, until the sun completely set, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

Anna pushed the door open softly to let herself in. Her body was stiff and cold, and she had barely enough energy to hold herself up. She was tired, she was just damn tired of everything.

"Anna?" A voice came from the living room area, accompanied by nimble footsteps.

Anna's pulse quickened with the sound of each footstep. She wanted to run, but her legs were stiff and throbbing with pain. She just bowed her head and stared at her feet, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't look at her sister's face right now. _Would she look hurt, like yesterday? Would she look angry? _Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill at any minute.

Two feet came into Anna's sight, stopping right before her. "Anna, where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" She asked angrily. A pause. "I thought something happened to you," she said, her anger was replaced by tenderness and care.

A silence descended as Elsa examined the girl. Anna was trembling from being out in the cold weather for extended period of time, and her cheeks were puffy with dried tears. Elsa's heart broke at the sight of small, broken girl in front of her.

"Anna," Elsa said with a strangled voice, "Please, tell me what's going on." The older girl was pleading, almost begging.

Another silence. Elsa reached out to hold the younger girl's pale hand. "Anna, you're freezing," she said, as she rubbed her own warms hands to bring life back to Anna's cold hand.

Tears escaped Anna's eyes, making its way down to her puffy cheeks again. She had expected anger, hatred, and accusations, maybe even physical violence from the older girl, but the older girl gently cooed Anna with tenderness and affections. It felt as if she was being forgiven for all her sins, like a salvation. _But could I ever be saved for what I feel for her?_

Anna roughly pulled away and ran upstairs, not knowing that the older girl was following her. Anna attempted to slam the door close, but she was interrupted by the older girl's foot. Elsa pushed the door with force, quickly letting herself slip through the gap, and she closed the door behind her.

Elsa looked perplexed and a little irritated at the younger girl's sudden flee. "Anna," she sighed, "I've had enough of this." Her eyes were stern.

Anna glared at her, suddenly becoming angry at Elsa's words. She too, had enough of this, enough of everything. She didn't want Elsa's kindness or her worries, when she knew that Elsa would reject her and push her away in the end. She had enough of desperately wishing and hoping that Elsa would somehow feel the same way. She was tired of drowning herself with misery and despair for what she felt for the older girl. "Well that fucking makes two of us," she spat and turned away, not giving a second glance at Elsa.

Elsa felt the anger rush inside her, taking over control of her coherent and logical thoughts. "You will face me when I talk to you," she hissed, "and give me the proper respect that I deserve!" Elsa roughly grabbed the Anna's arm, forcing her to turn around and face her.

Anna's eyes were tearful with fear, anger, and resentment. She internally flinched at her older sibling's anger. She couldn't even remember the last time Elsa was actually angry at her. Her body and tongue acted on its own, using vile language to defend herself from the intimidating girl in front of her. "Oh fuck you, Elsa," she yanked her arm away, giving a deathly glare.

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise, but rage took over quickly. "Fuck me? Fuck _me_?" Elsa retorted, disbelief in her tone. "_You_ seduced my boyfriend and kissed him! _You_ ran off to a party in the middle of the night, and got drunk to the point where you couldn't even remember your own name!" Her eyes darkened with each word, her voice rising to match her anger.

"And even after all that, _I_ came to pick you up, and dragged you back to your room. _I_ spent the whole night checking up on you every fifteen minutes to make sure you weren't choking on your own vomit!" Elsa stepped closer to Anna, her height towering over the girl. "And all you have to say is _fuck you_?" Her face was only couple of inches away from Anna's own, and her eyes were full of fury and hurt.

Anna's heart quickened. She backed away to create some distance between them, but Elsa wrapped her fingers around Anna's arm, firmly holding her in place.

Anna panicked as she felt the warmth spread through her thin sweater. "Let go of me, Elsa," she said, desperately. "_Please_." She begged.

Elsa tightened her grip around the girl's arm and pulled her closer. "No, I will not let you go until you tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" Her breath ghosted over the younger girl's face as she snarled.

The very last string of Anna's willpower snapped. Anna pushed the older girl against the wall and pinned down Elsa's wrists to either side of the her head. She crashed their lips together, pouring every ounce of emotions she felt for Elsa into the kiss.

Elsa remained completely still, unmoving from the shock.

Anna bit the older girl's lower lip hard, making her gasp and part her lips, and she thrust her tongue into her mouth, her tongue swirling as she explored what she's been dreaming of for all these years.

The sensation of Anna's tongue in her mouth brought Elsa back to her senses. She quickly pushed the younger girl, trying to get away, but the grip on her both hands didn't budge. She pushed again harder, with much more force this time, and this made the younger girl stumble backwards, creating space between the two.

The two were glared at each other, chest heaving and eyes intense. Elsa clutched her balled fist tight to her chest, as her other hand frantically searched for the doorknob, and when her hand finally located the doorknob, she fled the room, leaving the door wide open.


	14. Therapy

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and love. Seriously, your reviews are so clever, witty and funny, it makes me laugh and grin like an idiot.**

**Just so you know, this fanfiction is greatly inspired by r9k Elsa Is Suffering (the greatest Elsanna fanfic in my personal opinion). Many ideas and events are derived from r9k, I want to make that clear. While I (attempt to) portray similar atmosphere and angst feeling from r9k, the plot line is definitely NOT headed in the same direction. I guarantee! So sit back and let the angst fill your heart!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

"Why do you want to see me?" The middle aged man with a deep voice asked, stoically.

A pair of nervous blue eyes lifted up to meet a pair of light grey eyes. "Pardon?" She asked, perplexed.

"What do you wish you achieve by seeing me?" The same calm voice vibrated through the room.

The girl fidgeted, fiddling he fingers. "I," she paused, "I really don't know," she whispered softly.

The man's eyes roamed over the nervous girl, measuring and analyzing her. "Let's start with something simple. Is there something on your mind you wish to talk about?"

The girl opened her mouth but closed it shut, clenching her jaw. "My sister," her eyes fluttered shut tightly as her face pained at her own words. "I want to talk about my sister."

* * *

The quiet hallway instantly filled with loud chatters of students and faculties with the sound of the bell. People grunted with tiredness and annoyance for being back at school, counting the days left until the winter break. The same sight, the same people, and the same place. Everything was back to normal, back to the reality, but it wasn't the same. Everything was grey, dull and insipid. The world lost its color, its light.

Anna just stood there, dazed and unfocused as waves of people busily moved along. The mask indeed came off. The facade fell, torn apart in million pieces, and she felt naked, bare, and exposed. The ray of hope she held on to shattered her whole being, leaving her empty and hallow. Or was she this empty in the first place? She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. It felt as if she was falling into bottomless pit, free falling without a net to catch her. No one to rescue her. No one to save her. Not even a glimpse of hope shone on her.

* * *

"So tell me about your sister. What is she like?"

"She was," her lips curled into a tiny smile, "she was the warmest person I know."

A pause.

"She was so full of joy and hope," she whispered. "She saw the best things in people, you know? She would put all her trust in a complete stranger, saying that it was some sort of a trust exercise," she chuckled. "She was so selfless. She sacrificed herself in a heartbeat for someone she loved." Her eyes grew distant, as if recalling the memory. "Just being around her made me smile and laugh, even when I was having a bad day."

The man stayed silent, encouraging the girl to finish her thought, but the girl pressed her lips together into a thin line, staring at her white knuckles.

The man broke the silence. "I couldn't help but notice that you use past-tense when you refer to your sister. May I ask why?"

Silence.

"She," she started, "she's not that person anymore."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

The girl thickly swallowed. "She's a different person now. What I told you doesn't apply to her anymore." A bitter laugh. "Or maybe I was mistaken. Maybe I didn't know her in the first place."

The sound of pen scratching the paper. "Tell me when this change occurred."

The girl's brow furrowed in concentration as she recalled the memory. "I'd say it was around the time I started college."

* * *

Anna lingered on the doorstep, watching the blonde pack her belongings in to a hideous looking cardboard box. It was all too similar, her watching as her sister packed to leave. Her heart clenched painfully at the sight, beating ever so efficiently to carry the pain throughout her body.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" She managed to murmur out.

The older girl didn't turn around, speaking with her back facing towards Anna. "I'm leaving early in the morning," she heaved as she lifted up the half-full box. "You probably won't be up though," she said, as she turned and smirked at the younger girl.

Anna's face fell. She would have to part with Elsa soon, and all she could do was watch. The more desperately and harder she grabbed on to Elsa, the faster she slipped away. She sighed deeply, hoping it would ease the throbbing pain of her heart.

Elsa caught the expression on her younger sibling's face. She immediately abandoned the box and strutted over to the younger girl, cupping her face gently with her hand. "Anna, I promise I'll come home to visit," she gently cooed. "Every weekend."

_But I just got you back. _Anna's eyes saddened, two days a week wasn't enough. She wanted everything to stay the same, like the summer they spent together. They had spent every second together, just being next to each other the entire summer. It made Anna feel secure and safe, finally being able to be with her sister again, but she was going to lose her sister again, this time for college.

Elsa planted a soft kiss on Anna's forehead and strutted back to the box, resuming what she was doing a minute ago. She carefully packed couple of books in the cardboard box along with other items.

Anna ducked her head, as her hand touched the place where Elsa's soft lips were on a few seconds ago. "Don't leave me…" Anna mumbled desperately, but her voice was muffled and dismissed by the loud noise of packing.

* * *

"It wasn't easy for me either. I still remember the crestfallen look on her face when I told her I was going to a university located three hours away," she grabbed her elbows and pulled tightly, hugging herself.

He merely nodded. "Did you keep the promise? Visit her every weekend, I mean."

"Yes, of course," came a hoarse voice. "But every time I visited, she became more distant." She blinked her eyes, hoping that would wipe away her tears. "She-she started ignoring me, gave me the cold shoulders. The more I visited, the more she rejected me."

The man gazed at the girl questioningly. "And how did that make you feel?"

She stared at the man with blank expression. "How-how did it make me feel? Isn't it obvious?" She looked at him in disbelief, but his eyes were demanding for an answer. "It hurt me! It hurt me every time she refused to look at me or have anything to do with me! My heart shredded into million pieces whenever she turned her back on me!" She clenched the soft fabric of her sweater just above her heart.

"I see," he said, as he noted down on the paper. "Why do you think you felt that way?"

"Because, Doctor, we were so close," she whispered as her anger subsided and waves of sadness took over."We were _so_ close, but now she barely acknowledges me." She pulled her elbows closer to her body.

The girl chuckled humorlessly. "Correction, she barely acknowledg_ed_ me," she said dryly. "She does, now."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

A heavy silence filled the room.

The man shifted in his chair, crossing his legs. "In what ways does she acknowledge you more now?"

She buried her face in her palms, blocking the world out. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "She started reconnecting with me. She started talking to me again and she wanted to spend more time with me," her hands dug into her hair as her eyes squeezed shut. "She started connecting with my boyfriend, who she clearly has been hating for the past two years."

The man made a humming sound of approval as his hand flew across the paper. "Why do you think she suddenly took interest in amending the relationship with you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say she was interested in amending the relationship with me," she sneered. "If so, she clearly has a different idea of doing so, because kissing my boyfriend is _not _the way to fix a broken relationship between her and I," she said, sarcasm dripping from word to word.

The movement of the pen stopped and the man looked up from his notes. "How did it impact you?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he eyed the girl.

A mocking snort. "What, aside from anger, shock, and jealousy? I felt completely betrayed," she said, miserably, "like she stabbed me in the heart."

The man leaned in, gazing at the girl intensely. "What happened afterwards?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I ran away and locked myself in my room," she said, as she took deep breaths.

"And where was she?"

"She," she sighed. "She went over to her boyfriend's house and intoxicated herself into a comma." She rubbed her temples as the memory flashed before her eyes.

"And how do you know this, when you locked yourself in your room?"

An exasperated sigh. "Because her boyfriend called me in the middle of the night, and told me that she needed my help."

The man gave her a look for her to continue.

"Yes, I did go pick her up and brought her back home," she said, feeling annoyed at the man for interrogating her.

The man knitted his brow as he scratched his chin. "Why did you help her? You said so yourself that you were angry at her."

"Because she's my sister, Doctor." She attempted to steady her shaking voice, but failed pathetically. "Because even after all that, I still thought I loved her," she said, hopelessly.

The man's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "You _thought_? You don't think you love her now?" His voice was monotonic, not revealing his surprise.

She shook her head sadly, but she didn't vocalize her answer.

"What made you change your mind?"

A soft whimper. So soft, it was barely audible.

"She kissed me, Doctor," she sobbed, her tears freely streaming down her face. "She _kissed_ me."

The man kept his silence as he gingerly placed a tissue box in front of the girl.

"I don't think I can ever love her the way I did before."

The sound of agonizing cries filled the lonely room.


	15. Silent Treatment

**A/N: I will most likely update once a week. I'm having some real writer's block as well as minor health issues. I also got crap load of college stuff to deal with, but I will be able to write more in mid May when this semester is finally over :) Thank you guys for being so patient, even with all these cliff hangers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

The girl trudged up to the comfortable-looking cushioned chair and sat down reluctantly. She wriggled in her seat to find a comfortable position and looked up to the man sitting across her.

"Hello Elsa," he said, as he gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Surprisingly better, if you can say being numb is better than crying all the time."

"I do think it's a progress," he said matter-of-factly. "And that's why I'm here. To help you get through this."

She merely nodded.

"Now, tell me what happened with your boyfriend, after the… event," he said, drawling the last word.

Her face cringed in displeasure at the mention of her boyfriend. "I told him that I needed time to figure things out."

The man rhythmically tapped the back of his pen on his lips. "And have you thought about it?"

Her answer was immediate. "Yes. I'm never getting back together with him," she spat out confidently.

"Why? Because he cheated on you?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Her face flushed with anger. "No! I mean, yes, he hurt me my cheating, but he also hurt _my sister_!" Her chest heaved as her lungs labored for more air. "He took advantage of my little sister when she was vulnerable!" She swung her arms in frustration and leaned forward, scooting to sit on the edge of the chair.

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to process the girl's words. "Vulnerable? Do you think your sister did what she did, because she felt vulnerable?"

She leaned back on the chair, taking a moment to calm down. "Yes. Maybe," she said, as she rubbed her hands together. "How desperate would she have been, in order to kiss someone she hated with all her guts?" It was a soft whisper, and the man would not have heard if he wasn't sitting directly across from the girl.

The man leaned back on his chair as well, intertwining his hands on his lap. "What do you think she was desperate for?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "I don't know. Or at least, I don't want to find out right now."

He nodded understandingly, but his voice was stern. "Elsa, you will have to face your sister sooner or later."

A sarcastic laughter. "I choose the latter. I want to procrastinate that from happening for as long as possible," she stubbornly objected. "I just can't face her right now."

He nodded again, as he leaned forward to scribble more notes on the paper. "And how long do you think you can procrastinate facing your sister?"

The girl almost grunted as she draped her forearm over her eyes dramatically. "I told my parents that I'd be spending winter break at my apartment, but I would have to go back for Christmas." A heavy sigh. "Then I can go back to my Fortress of Solitude."

"What do you plan to do, when you go back?"

She scoffed. "I plan on ignoring her the entire time." She ran her long dainty fingers to push back her bangs.

"And if she wants to talk?"

She glared at the man. "Like I said, I would ignore her," she said through her gritted teeth.

The man showed no sign of frustration, but he let out a sigh. "Elsa, you have to talk to her about this at some point, and sooner the better." He gave a soft smile, trying to convince the girl.

"I just-," she bit her tongue to stop herself. "I would say hurtful things to her. I can't-I'm not ready."

* * *

The soft orange light spread on the polished wooden porch as Elsa stood in front of the door. Elsa knew what lay beyond the door, and her insides were telling her to run as fast as she can to get away, but she knew she couldn't escape from this. Taking a deep breath, Elsa pushed the door open with trembling hands. She poked her head inside cautiously, only to be discovered by her mother right away.

"Elsa!" Her mother yelled as she flew across the living room to wrap her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a powerful embrace.

"Hey mom," she gave a lopsided smile. "Merry Christmast," she said, wrapping her own arms around her mother.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. We haven't seen you for a month," there was longing in her tone. "Is everything okay? I mean, you even insist on staying at your apartment over the break…" She trailed off, trying to figure out her daughter's recently peculiar behavior.

Before Elsa could answer, the rest of the family thankfully gathered around Elsa to greet her, giving her an out. She greeted her uncle, aunt, and cousins happily, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her head.

"Uh, where's Anna?" She carefully asked, discreetly hiding any sign of discomfort in mentions of her sister.

Her mother's smile turned into a frown. "She's taking a nap. She's been spending most of her time sleeping lately." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she just pressed her lips into a thin line. "Shall we have dinner? We've been waiting for you to arrive," she said, giving a half-hearted smile.

Elsa nodded and everyone followed her mother into the dining room. When the living room was almost empty, Elsa grabbed one of her cousins. "Hey, could you do me a favor and go wake up Anna for dinner?" Her cousin gave her a perplexed look. "I need to use the restroom," she added, giving a nervous shift of her eyes. Her cousin gave a somewhat annoyed grunt and ran upstairs.

Elsa sighed and turned around to join the others in the dining room. She purposely chose a seat furthest from the door. She wanted to avoid seeing her sister as much as she could. Soon, she heard the door swing open and light scrapping sound of the chairs as her cousin and her sister took a seat. Elsa focused her eyes on the wine glass, trying so desperately to not cast a glance at the direction of the sound. She thanked the god as her big burly uncle took a seat next to her, blocking the view. They soon began to eat, feasting on tremendous amount of food that her mother, no doubt, worked days for. Elsa, however, couldn't find herself to enjoy the delicious dishes that laid in front of her. Her mind was rather occupied on a pair of teal eyes that were staring at her, burning her alive.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. She felt those teal eyes on her throughout the entire dinner, but she successfully managed to look in other directions. The table roared with laughter as Elsa told her college stories, and Elsa was among them, laughing, smiling, and chuckling. Little did they know, she was having internal struggles for every second of the meal, the feeling of those teal eyes on her eating her alive every second. When the table was about finished with the meal, Elsa politely excused herself from the table, blaming the long drive for her fatigue, and bolted out of the kitchen.

She climbed the stairs in quick hops and strutted across the hallway nimbly. Her speed only picked up when she noticed another pair of feet following her. When Elsa finally reached her bedroom door, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pushing it open as she entered.

The footstep behind her quickened. "Elsa, please," a feminine voice called out, desperately. "Please wait."

Elsa hesitated, her hand lingering over the doorknob, but she didn't turn around. She just couldn't turn her neck to face those teal eyes that were gazing at her all night.

The girl approached Elsa and stood behind her, huffing. "Elsa, I'm-" she gulped, "I'm so sorry." It held so much remorse, it wasn't a mere apology, it was a prayer. A prayer to be forgiven for her sins.

Elsa still didn't turn around. "For _what_? What _exactly _are you sorry for?" She snarled, only tilting her head slightly towards the girl to acknowledge her presence.

"For everything," she whimpered. She spoke so softly, it felt as if she was far away, like she was at the other end of the hallway.

Fury raged inside as the soft plea registered Elsa's ears. "Oh, are you now?" She whipped around and faced the girl, glaring at her. "Are you sorry for kissing my boyfriend? Are you sorry for kissing _me_?"

The wrath in those icy blue eyes were too overwhelming, squeezing air out of her lungs and making the girl tremble in horror and fear.

"How far down do you want to see me fall, Anna? How much more miserable do you want to make me?" Her eyes sparked with ire like fireworks.

Anna's tearful eyes widened and strangled sobs escaped her throat. "No, that's not-," she managed in between sobs, "that's not why I did that." She pleaded, begging for understanding.

Elsa's expression only hardened. "Then why else, Anna? What, are you going to say that you kissed my boyfriend, kissed _me_ because you're secretly in love with me?" She exclaimed, shoving her finger sharply towards the younger girl's direction. Her eyes were accusing, unyielding, and also terrified.

Anna just stood there, lost with words, looking at Elsa with timid, yet hopeful eyes.

Elsa stared at the younger girl with incredulity before she burst into a mocking laughter, her body hunching over as she gasped for air. The younger girl's hopefulness in her eyes slowly turned to despair, her expression crestfallen and hurt, as she listened to the older girl's sharp laughter.

The laughter gradually subsided and when it finally came to a stop, Elsa slowly trained her eyes back to the younger girl. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

The younger girl bit her quivering lips in desperate attempt to hold back from bursting out in tears, but it was too late. She felt wetness on her burning cheeks, her heart painfully thudding against her rib cage, and her legs shook as if it were about to give up on her any second.

Elsa's eyes were callous and antagonistic without a single trace of empathy or sympathy. "Lock it inside, hide it, fake it, I don't care. Get rid of those-those _feelings _for God's sake," her voice was calm but threatening, it held no mercy.

With that, Elsa turned around and disappeared into her room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

* * *

The man scratched his eyebrow as he let out a sympathetic sigh. "Elsa," he started, "did you mean any of those things you said?"

The girl just cried, howling in agony. The man wasn't even sure if the girl had heard what he had just said over those tears.

She sniffled loudly. "I-," she couldn't finish as another whine escaped her throat. She hunched over and collapsed on her lap, muffling her sobs.

The man didn't say anything, letting the girl have a moment to herself, and just placed another box of tissue on the coffee table. It looked like he was going to have to buy some more, soon.

She collected herself after what felt like eternity, and she let out a shaky breath as she sat up in her chair, facing the man. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "She looked so small," another tear rolled down her face. "She looked so small, Doctor, when she looked at me." She balled her fist into a tight ball, pushing the words out. "It was the first time I bothered to look at her since I've arrived," she clenched her jaw. "She lost so much weight," she inhaled sharply. "She looked so broken, so lost."

He looked like he wanted to reach out and hold the girl, but he remained seated on his chair. "How did it make you feel, seeing your sister in such conditions?" He asked softly, as if that would lessen the pain.

She bowed her head, and her tears fell directly down to her lap, wetting her worn out jeans. "My heart broke," she muttered, "I wanted to tell her that everything will be alright, that I will love her no matter what."

"Then why didn't you say that, Elsa?"

Her shoulders slumped down, making her look so fragile. "Because that's not true. I'd be lying."

"Lying about what? Because you don't think you love her anymore?"

She just ducked her head lower in silence. Her silence was neither a conformation nor a denial.

"Elsa, you say you don't love your sister anymore, but I see it differently." He scooted to sit on the edge of the chair, leaning a bit closer to the girl. "The way you were outraged at your boyfriend for taking advantage of your sister, the way you defended you sister's behaviors by blaming it on her vulnerability, and the way you were heartbroken when you saw your sister like that, you convince me otherwise."

A pause. Elsa held her breath, examining what she had just heard.

He took the opportunity and finished his thought. "I know that there is still so much love left in you for your sister." She looked up at his words. "I know you can work this out with her."

She gazed at the man. His eyes were so genuine, sincere, and full of belief, she almost believed him. Almost.


	16. Buried In the Snow

**A/N: I made tumblr account if anyone's interested, although I don't reblog or post anything... I just made it to follow other Elsanna authors lol so don't expect to see anything.**

**Tumblr: faythhymns**

**Also, update will be surely on every Wednesday. When I'm done with finals, I will try to update twice a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

The incessant vibration of the phone finally awoke Elsa from her slumber. Elsa flinched at the violent vibration of the phone against the desk, feeling rather bizarre to be awoken by something other than face covered in never-ending tears or by body-writhing nightmares. It was a true wonder how she didn't drown in her sleep from all those tears and sweat.

Her usual life style was broken since that Thanksgiving. All she managed to do now was crying until her body gave out from fatigue, and sleeping until hauntingly realistic nightmares awoke her from her sleep. Truth be told, visiting her therapist was the highlight of her week. Having someone to talk to, someone who would listen to what she was going through, even if it was for a brief moment, soothed Elsa.

Gathering her thoughts, Elsa scrambled to snatch the vibrating phone, knowing that it would be the last ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was throaty from disuse and her pronunciation was slurred, still drunken with sleep.

"Elsa?" The woman on the other line sounded surprised, not entirely sure she was talking to the right person.

"Hi, mom," she sighed and yawned simultaneously.

"Elsa, sweetie, are you okay? You don't sound so well," the women sounded concerned, obviously worried about her older daughter's well-being.

"I'm fine mom, just tired," Elsa forced a fake cheerfulness to assure the woman.

An uncomfortable silence descended as Elsa struggled to find a suitable conversation topic.

"Uh, how are things back at home? Is everything alright?" Elsa couldn't help but feel guilt creep up on her as she asked, noting the irony in the question.

This time, the woman on the phone was the one to sigh.

"Well, no. Elsa, Anna is… I don't know what's going on with her." The woman's voice was thick with emotion, desperately trying to hold it all together.

Elsa immediately stiffened and her palms started to get sweaty. "What do you mean?" She gulped loud enough for the other woman to hear over the phone. "What's going on? Did something happen to Anna?" She asked anxiously with shaking voice, fear already overwhelming her thoughts.

The rustling sound of soft fabric echoed through the speaker as the woman shifted uncomfortably. "She… She doesn't eat. She doesn't go out to see her friends anymore. She doesn't talk to me or your father," she rasped. "It's like life was drained out of her all of a sudden," she sounded so weary, Elsa knew that her mother was shedding tears on the other side of the phone right now. "Your father and I have tried to talk to her, to find out what was wrong, but she just-she wouldn't talk to us," she said, gasping for air in between words, no doubt from crying. "Elsa, I'm worried about Anna. We've never seen her like this, not since..."

"Yeah, I know." Elsa suddenly felt her throat close up with worry, sadness, and ultimately, guilt. Elsa couldn't get herself to breath, it felt like she was punched in the windpipe, or maybe hit by the train wreck.

The woman let out a shuddered breath in an attempt to compose herself. "We have to leave for your father's beneficiary dinner party this weekend, and we won't be home for a couple of days. We wanted to bring her along, thinking that maybe some fresh air might help, but she won't come with us." The woman paused for a moment, giving a moment for Elsa to absorb all the information. "I know that you wanted to spend your break over at your apartment, but will you come home this weekend and look after Anna? We really don't want to leave her alone right now."

Elsa internally debated whether this was a good idea, considering that she was the initial cause in her little sister's suffering, but her sister needed her, now more than ever. "I will," she replied, "I'll come over and make sure Anna is okay, mom." Her voice was terribly strangled, and her words came out in a fragile whisper, barely audible, but that was the best she could do without completely breaking down over the phone.

* * *

Elsa hurriedly stepped on the accelerator as she cut off the car driving in front of her, earning multiple angry honks. She ignored the angry driver and stepped on her accelerator with more force, tapping her fingers on the wheel impatiently.

Elsa was late. Despite her promise with her mother, Elsa struggled with the idea of spending the entire weekend alone with Anna. She left her apartment an hour late from her internal arguments, which is why she was racing to her house, ignoring many traffic violations, to arrive as fast as she can.

Elsa pulled her car abruptly onto the empty driveway, her parents' car missing from the very spot. Her parents had already left for their flight for god knows how long, and her little sister was left in the house all alone. Some sister she was. She had made a promise to her mother to look after her little sister, and yet, she left her mentally fragile sister all alone in that lonely house. Elsa turned the engine off and took out the key from ignition.

The house greeted Elsa with pitch-black darkness, not a single light was on. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she made her way up to the second floor, fumbling her hands to guide her way through. She stopped in front of Anna's room, staring at the door in the dark. Her eyes shifted to the doorknob, just inches away from her hand. It was so easy to reach out and twist it open, but she somehow couldn't find the courage. _She_ was in there, on the other side of the door, and the idea terrified Elsa more than she cared to admit. Was she terrified of seeing her sister's worsened health condition, or was she terrified of her sister's feelings? Or was it something else? Elsa didn't know. All she knew was that so many things happened beyond this door, and so much pain was caused because of it.

She carefully placed her hand on the cold doorknob and gave a little twist, and the door softly creaked open effortlessly, inviting the blonde to enter. She hesitantly stepped into the room, a boundary she desperately hoped to avoid having to cross again anytime soon. The light was off, but the moonlight brightened the room through the window, making it easier for the blonde to make out the dim room. She saw a petite figure on the bed, barely visible under the blanket, and she commanded her shaking legs to move forward.

A tiny girl lay under the blanket, her eyes closed, and she somehow looked peaceful and pained at the same time. Guilt, grief, rage, and regret engulfed Elsa at the sight, along with her undefined emotions whirling like a cyclone. Her sister had lost more weight, her once beautiful face held nothing but skin and bones now. Her bright teal eyes were deeply sunken under the eyelids, and her healthy sun kissed skin was ghastly pale to the point it made her look sick. Her gloriously fiery copper locks lost its mirth and shine, gloomily hanging from her scalp.

Elsa wanted to slam her eyes shut, deny how much pain she caused her little sister and shut her out of sight, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open. She ran away from Anna like a coward, scared of her feelings, but she couldn't do that anymore. The least she could do was to open her eyes and witness what her sister was going through.

Silent tears escaped as Elsa gently lifted her hand to stroke her sister's face with her thumb. The girl's heavy eyes fluttered open slowly at the contact, summoning an incredible amount of will power in doing so.

"Elsa…?" Her voice cracked, and it was incredibly hoarse from lack of use. She blinked repeatedly, incredulous to believe that her sister was standing before her, as if Elsa was a figment of her imagination.

"I'm here," Elsa softly cooed. "I'm here, Anna."

The girl raised her bony hand and touched the hand that was gently caressing her face, making sure that this wasn't a dream, making sure that it was Elsa. Elsa wordlessly continued to stroke her cheek in reassurance. Reassuring that she was here, present in front of her little sister.

The girl blinked again, and this time, tears filled her tired, lifeless eyes. "Elsa?" She paused for a long time, searching Elsa's blue eyes for something. Anything. "Do you still love me?" She sounded so insecure, so full of regret, and so empty, it took everything Elsa had to keep herself from bawling like a wounded animal.

Elsa clenched her jaw painfully as more tears rolled down her cheek, but she kept her eyes open. "Of course I do," she said, her thumb still stroking her sister's face. "I'll always love you," her eyes never left the teal eyes, "no matter what, just like I promised."

Their teary eyes bore into each other, drinking in the words, sorrow, and devastation of each other. Anna reached up her hand again and intertwined her bony fingers with Elsa's stroking hand. They just looked into each other's eyes, hoping to wipe way the sadness, hoping to wipe away their free falling tears, but they remained still. They just looked into each other's tearful eyes.

* * *

The morning was ruthless. Elsa's face felt stuffy and swollen from all the crying the previous night, and she had a major headache. She popped herself up on her elbows and looked at the girl beside her. The girl looked smaller and thinner in the daylight, but she somehow looked more at ease, more happy. Tears threatened to escape her eyes once again at the sight, but she quickly willed it away. She had so many plans for today, and crying was not one of them. Carefully slipping her hand out of their intertwined hands, Elsa made it out of the room for a shower.

After a quick shower, Elsa set off to work. She peeled, chopped, and diced vegetables and fruits. She skillfully whipped up a plate of vegetable omelet, a bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of plain yogurt with fruit and honey, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and a bottle of water. Arranging the dishes and items on a tray, she lifted it up and quickly made her way to Anna's room.

"Anna, wake up," she said, placing the tray on the nightstand.

The girl stirred slightly as a small groan escaped her throat. Elsa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to lightly shake her. "Anna, wake up." Her voice was so warm, inviting, and full of compassion, like the Elsa Anna knew before, and Anna couldn't help but open her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," her lips graced into a bright smile at the adorable sleepy redhead.

Anna blinked dumbly, having a hard time following up with what was happening. "Am I dreaming?"

Elsa's face fell, and her heart clenched painfully. Anna was so incredulous to believe that Elsa was actually here in front of her, and Elsa knew why. She neglected Anna by giving her the silent treatment, avoiding her, ignoring her, and now Anna couldn't believe that Elsa wanted to have anything to do with her.

Elsa chuckled halfheartedly. "No, silly. I'm very much real," she brushed her sister's bangs away from her forehead. "Now, I made you breakfast."

Anna sat up, albeit it took couple of tries as her arms gave out easily, and the older girl placed the tray in front of her. Elsa sat next to the girl, leaning against the headboard. Anna looked at the food and looked at the blonde, not knowing what to do.

"It's breakfast in bed, you've never heard of it?" Elsa playfully smirked, but it quickly turned into a worried frown. "Please, Anna," she said, desperately. "Please eat," she begged, "please, for me?"

Anna nodded and grabbed the fork, cutting a small slice of omelet. She put it in her mouth and chewed slowly. She gave a small smile and turned to Elsa. "Look, it's snowing outside." Her voice was weak and small.

Elsa turned her head towards the window. It looked like the snow had been coming down for some time. The neighborhood was completely white, covered in a thick blanket of snow. "Oh I haven't noticed," she said with a smile that matched Anna's. "You always loved snow. Remember how you would always make a snowman starting from the bottom?" She chuckled in delight. "You yelled at me when I made the head first."

Anna's eyes widened, she didn't expect Elsa to remember such little details from their childhood. She put down the fork and fidgeted with her hands nervously. "Do you-do you want to build a snowman?" She timidly asked. "I mean- I know that you probably don't want to, since it's a childish thing to do, considering we're not little children anymore-"

Another chuckle interrupted Anna's immense rambling. "Anna, I would love to build a snowman with you," she said, her voice full of affection and endearment. "But you have to finish eating your breakfast first," she held a stern and serious tone, showing that she wasn't joking.

Anna nodded enthusiastically and began shoving down the heaps of food before her. Twice, Elsa had to pat Anna's back for choking on the food, but neither of them cared. They were content with being next to each other, enjoying their company after so much grief and misery.

* * *

The outside was truly a winter wonderland. The whole surface of the area was piled in thick snow that glittered brightly. Anna placed a hand over her eyes, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the snow. Everything was white, clean, pure, and unadulterated. Anna looked up as the snow fell down softly, dusting the earth. The thick blankets of snow provided warmth, fluffiness, and it felt strangely comforting. It felt like heaven, a true heaven, where she felt secure, warm, and free from all the suffering. The cars, grounds, parking lots, drive ways, everything was hidden and buried in the snow. Anna closed her eyes and breathed in, letting the cold and crisp air fill her lungs. She finally felt free, free from her pain, suffering, overwhelming emotions, and confusing voices in her head. In this world of white, she was free.

"Anna?" The older girl asked, her tone reeking of concern and anxiety. "Are you alright?"

Anna slowly fluttered her eyes open. She looked over to the field of snow to somewhere far away, her eyes longing and nostalgic. She turned, and there she was, the Snow Queen before her eyes. The Snow Queen who turned Anna's tainted and corrupted world into an unadulterated new world within a matters of seconds, where nothing but whiteness and pureness existed.

Anna smiled at the girl, and for some reason, Elsa thought Anna was getting ready to say goodbye. A sudden panic struck Elsa and she reacted by grabbing her sister's bare hands. She squeezed her hand tightly, almost painfully, thinking that Anna might disappear if she let go. She was so close, merely inches away, yet she seemed so far away.

Anna looked at their joined hands, feeling, sensing, and sculpturing the touch in her memory. She looked up at the sky, the snow pouring down more heavily by each second. She buried her sorrow, despair, misery, and her inevitable doom in the snow.


	17. Love Confession

******A/N: I changed my pen name from Asha5267 to FaythHymns, just so you know. **

******Sorry if you see lots of grammar mistakes in this chapter (or other chapters for that matter). I kind of rushed this chapter, bu********t I really wanted to keep my promise of updating every Wednesday. ********I just have so much to do for the finals and I'm also transferring into a different university, so I have a lot to prepare for that too. I hope to give you all a better quality chapter for the next update. **

******Over 200 followers? You guys are amazing. I really do love you guys. I never express it enough, but thanks for sticking with me so far.**

******Also, good luck those of you who are taking finals. I just have one more week, and then I'll have much more time to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

"I'm sorry for missing our session last week," the girl said in an apologetic tone.

"That's alright." The man exhaled deeply. "But please call me next time when something comes up, Elsa. I do get worried," he pressed his lips into a thin line, not trying to show any convey of emotion. "Especially when my patient goes missing for almost two weeks."

Elsa cringed at the innuendo behind his words. He was right. It was incredibly irresponsible for her to not call her therapist to postpone her sessions. The girl fidgeted with the end of her braid, wriggling in her chair uncomfortably under the man's stern glare.

He sighed again, letting his frustration and anger escape out of his lungs. "Tell me what happened in the past week," the man's eyes softened, no longer showing any grudge held against the girl.

The girl visibly relaxed and rested her back on the chair. "A lot has happened," she said, scratching her neck sheepishly. "I told her that I loved her, no matter what." She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans. "And we just… spent time together." The girl sighed and twisted her hands together in a nervous way. "It doesn't sound like much in words, but a lot has happened between us."

The man was speechless for a moment, his brain overloaded with too much crucial information. "You went back home? Might I ask why?"

"My mom called and told me that she was worried about Anna's recent… behavior." Her frown line appeared as she knitted her eyebrows together. "She told me that she and dad will be out of town for the weekend, and asked me to look after her."

"So you didn't have a choice but to go back?"

She shook her head. "No, not exactly. I could've said no, but I agreed."

The man's eyes narrowed as he gave the girl his uttermost attention. "And why did you agree to go back?"

She lightly inclined her head to meet the man's gaze at the same eye level. "Because she needed me," she stated, her voice was steady and calm. "She still does." Her eyes were unblinking, seemingly absolutely determined in what looked like protectiveness.

The man's eyes sparkled in admiration towards the girl. "I see," he simply said. "Tell me what you and your sister did in the past week."

She tapped her fingers on the armchair, drifting into her thoughts. "Well, I spent most of the time trying to feed her," a scowl appeared on her delicate face for the briefest moment. "Aside from that, we built snowmen and occasionally, we had snowball fights." She shrugged when the man quirked his eyebrows at the mention of snowmen and snowball fights.

"We also watched movies together and…" Her subtle smile stretched into a wide grin, her eyes crinkling in the corner as she ordered her thoughts. "When it was too cold to go outside, I would play the piano and she would sit next to me and listen, humming along the melody quietly." Elsa looked up when she finished, her face glowing with absolute happiness.

The man couldn't help but feel a little saddened to finally see his patient smile so genuinely for the first time since he met her. She had a remarkable smile that lit up the whole room. He could only imagine how much she'd suffered to have that beautiful face crushed in pain and agony every time he saw her.

Elsa absentmindedly traced her fingers along her palm. "I think we both needed that, to just spend some time together," she said, longingly. "To just _be_ there for each other."

The man left the pan and the paper on the coffee table and weaved his fingers together. "Did you talk to her about her feelings?" He asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "No." She dropped her head in a defeated admission.

The man almost let out a frustrated sigh. "Why not?"

The girl frowned at the coffee table, silence stretching as she ravaged her brain to find a suitable answer. The man broke the silence first.

"Tell me, Elsa. Did you avoid confronting your sister because you don't want to hurt her feelings? Or was it because you're not sure of what you want?"

Her eyes shot up from the coffee table to meet the man's eyes. "What are you insinuating?" Her eyes bore into the man's grey eyes, but he gave nothing away.

A deadly silence settled between the two, each staring at one another with intense eyes, neither willing to back down. "How do you feel about your sister?"

She froze, her eyes widened, like a deer caught in a headlight. "What do you mean?"

The man didn't respond for quite some time, no doubt from carefully picking out his words. "Have you forgiven her?"

She visibly relaxed a bit, and gave a small nod. "Yes, I have." She looked determined and sure.

"Why?"

She kept her mouth tightly sealed, flickering her eyes down onto the familiar coffee table again. It took a long time before she spoke. "She lost so much more weight, she was practically a walking skeleton," she said, swallowing thickly around the lump in her throat. "She was on verge of death," her demeanor was calm and stoic, but her eyes betrayed the pain she felt. "Seeing her like that, it made me realize that I might lose her. That I might _actually_ lose her, this time for good," her voice grew more shaky and agitated with each word. "And that scared me more than anything."

"Is that why you told her that you loved her?"

Elsa tried to sound out her thoughts, but her throat was strangled with raw emotions, so she just nodded.

"Did you say that in a sheer desperate attempt to rescue your dying sister, out of responsibility? Or did you confess your love because that's what you've come to realize in the past month?"

Elsa stared at the man with teary eyes and a hanging jaw. She couldn't form a coherent response, like her brain froze all of sudden. She felt her heart stop for a brief moment, before it started pumping out blood more profusely.

"How did you feel when you spent time with your sister? _What_ did you feel when you were with her?" He placed his right hand on his chest, right above his heart. "Did your heart beat faster from her small gestures? Did your heart clench painfully when she looked sad or unhappy?"

The girl looked terrified at his words. Her eyes were wide and unblinking with fear.

The man relentlessly continued on, not pausing to let the girl recover from the shock. "You've been struggling to deal with your sister's feelings for the past month, Elsa," he said, reflecting sympathy in his words. "But I also think you've been struggling to deal with some of your _own_ feelings as well, quite possibly even before your sister's… confession." The girl didn't even make slightest noise or movement, frozen in place, and frozen in time, but the man continued. "And I think when you saw how close you came to lose your sister, it became clear what those unknown feelings are."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the man from her sight. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing from the thundering noises of her heartbeat. The man's words lingered in her thoughts haphazardly, creating chaos in her mind.

A thick tension settled in the room, followed by a heavy silence.

The girl was broken out of her stupor when rage finally took over her body. "Do you have any idea what you're suggesting? You can't accuse me like that!" Her usually soft and elegant voice roared in an angry growl, bouncing off the walls as it boomed in the office.

"What am I accusing you of?" He asked so nonchalantly, as if he had said or done nothing wrong, and this pushed the girl further onto the edge.

Adrenaline fueled her body, giving her the confidence to rebut and negate his earlier statement. "You're accusing me of having romantic feelings for my sister! Like I'm in _love _with my sister!" She snarled at the man, her eyes glowing with fury.

His eyes softened. "Elsa, I'm merely making observations from what I've been told by you," he said, as he gently cooed the angry girl. "If I'm wrong, you have to tell me so. You have to make me understand what you're feeling, so I can help you," he whispered sweetly, coaxing the girl to confess. "Elsa, when you talked about your sister just a minute ago, you looked so happy. Like you couldn't be any happier."

The girl's glower softened, and the heaving of her chest and shoulder quelled as her breathing settled down into a measured rhythm.

"Elsa, you said your sister needed you." The last bit of fury in her eyes slowly disintegrated into fear and pure affection. "If you're going to be there for her, you need to be sure of what you are feeling."

"When you rejected your sister, when you told her to lock away her feelings, your sister nearly died." Elsa flinched as her face fell with guilt and pain. "You can't do that again, Elsa. You can't push her away again because you're confused, or because you're having second thoughts about what you feel for her."

He paused to let the words sink in, and he gave a tiny smile before he continued. "Whatever you might be feeling, whether it's sisterly affections, or even if it's something more, you can't push her away again. It'll destroy both of you."

* * *

Soft breeze tickled and caressed Elsa's cheeks playfully, the bare tree branches making little sounds as it danced along with the wind. Elsa's eyes were fixed down on the university campus, the prestigious buildings and proud infrastructures looked so small up here in the mountain, making it seem so far away.

Elsa inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, attempting to assuage the mixed riots of emotions inside, but she grew frustrated when the scenery didn't bring the serenity it used to provide. She drew her knees closer to her chest and clasped her hands tighter.

_Crack._ A sharp sound echoed through the lonely mountain.

Elsa snapped her head towards the source of the sound, and her eyes grew dark when she spotted an unwelcomed guest before her eyes.

"Hans," she sneered.

The man looked as surprised as Elsa, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging. "Elsa," he muttered, sense of longing, grief, want, and anger reflecting in his voice.

Elsa didn't respond. She simply got up from her seat, dusting off her pants with her hands, and strutted passed the auburn guy.

"Elsa, please wait," he said, grabbing her forearm in a desperate attempt to stop the girl.

Much to her surprise, Elsa didn't flinch or violently pushed the man away. She just stood there, her head inclined just so slightly to meet the eyes of the auburn-haired man.

"Please, Elsa," he implored, "give me a chance to talk."

"We've already talked about this, Hans," she stated, her tone even, calm, and apathetic.

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes briefly before snapping his eyes open in anger. "No, _you_ talked! You told me that you needed time to figure things out! And you just left, without even giving me a chance to explain!"

Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "What is there to explain? Don't even think about blaming Anna for this, Hans," she deadpanned.

He huffed, his eyes glinting in desperation as he pleaded for the girl's forgiveness. "I know I made a mistake, but you're willing to throw away two years of our relationship out the window without even listening to what I have to say," he whined.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, unable to believe the man's poor choice of words. "Two years of-," she scoffed. "Hans, you've been cheating on me the entire time!" Her eyes held amusement at the foolish notion.

He let go of Elsa's arm and backed away, his face crestfallen. "You knew…?" He asked meekly.

Elsa chuckled genuinely this time, her eyes taking in the pathetic man before her. "Oh, yes. I know all about your little mistresses. Let's see, there were a redheaded swimmer, a sexy Asian girl from China, and a brunette bookworm." She lifted her hand to tap her index finger on her chin in a mocking fashion. "Do you want me to continue with the list?"

The man's hurt expression turned sour and foul with betrayal. "You knew that I was cheating on you all along, and you didn't even give a damn," he muttered under his breath.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, growing irritated with the conversation, growing irritated with the man. "What, did you expect me to have cat fights with those girls? Or come crying to you and beg you not to leave me?"

The man replied with a sneer. "Actually, I was the one who always begged you not to leave, if you recall." He stepped closer to the girl, close enough for his breath to ghost over the girl's face. "I always had to beg you not to leave because you had to visit your precious little sister. I had to _fight_ for your attention, even when you were with me, because your mind was always so occupied with your little sister," he growled like an angry animal.

His face suddenly fell almost to a pathetic degree, his eyes so full of love for the girl. "Have you ever considered why I cheated on you in the first place? I never slept with any of those girls, Elsa," he whimpered. "I only wanted you to notice _me_. To have your attention. To see if you cared enough about me to be jealous or mad at the notion of me seeing other girls." Strangled sobs escaped the man's throat, and tears streamed down his cheeks hopelessly.

"But you never did. You never cared enough about me. You never…" He clenched his jaw tightly and forced down his words. "You know, when your sister kissed me, I thought you'd at least be mad at her too. But no, I was wrong," he ducked his head and his tears fell straight down to the dirt, smacking onto the dry surface. "Your eyes were burning with anger and hatred, and all of it was towards me," he rasped. "You looked at me as if I had tainted your little angel."

Elsa remained silent.

"You've always put your sister before me, before everything else. And I can understand that, because she's your family." His shoulders hunched over, making him smaller and more fragile. "But when you caught us kissing, you didn't even hesitate to choose your sister over me."

The hurt in his voice was evident, but Elsa couldn't say anything to comfort him. She didn't want to comfort him. She didn't want to stand here and listen to his voice. And so, she turned away and started walking down the path she walked up couple of hours ago. She vaguely realized the voice calling her name behind her, but it was forgotten as she felt little dots of coldness on her face. Soft snow descended on her pale skin, and melted away without a trace. A warm smile crept on her blank face, and warmth soon spread throughout her cold body.

Elsa took out her phone and dialed a number. It didn't take long for the line to connect, and Elsa couldn't contain her happiness. "Anna?" She said, exhilarated. "It's snowing here. I can't wait to build another snowman with you."


	18. Love Me

**A/N: The piano song played in this chapter is "Love Me" by Iruma. Go youtube it! I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it while you read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

A content sigh came from the left side, and Elsa turned her head slightly with a smile plastered on her face. "I take it you liked my little performance?"

Strawberry blonde girl nodded her head enthusiastically, her eyes imploring the older girl to continue. "Could you play another song?"

A lighthearted chuckle escaped and Elsa raised her dainty hand to cover her mouth in a ladylike fashion. "Anna, I've been playing for three hours."

Anna blinked stupidly, obviously confused. "Yeah, so? You're a piano major! Don't you like, practice ten hours a day without a break?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't suppress the adoring smile from creeping on her lips. "That's a myth. And besides, you've run out of requests."

Anna frowned and pouted so adorably, Elsa felt her heart melt a little. "Yeah, but that's because I don't know as many piano songs as you do," she grumbled. "Could you please play another song? It doesn't have to be something I know," she said, her grumbling replaced by whiny noise she made. "I just like listening to you play the piano." The last part came out as a whisper, and Elsa had a feeling that it held much more meaning that the context, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright," she whispered softly. Elsa placed her hands on the smooth black and white keys, her hands finding its place with practiced grace. She delicately pressed the keys softly, and her fingers graced the keys in swift motions, making hauntingly beautiful sounds echo in the room.

Anna closed her eyes as the harmonic melodies danced in her ear, binding together to form something very special, something very unique. She opened her eyes, and gazed at the older girl. Her eye brows were relaxed, and her eyes were hooded as she looked down upon the piano keys. The corners of her lips were pulled up ever so slightly, so delicately, and so lovingly.

There was something different about the way Elsa played the song. It almost felt as if she was speaking and confessing through the musical notes, shaking Anna's deepest part of her soul with each note. There was something different about Elsa that Anna couldn't quite decipher, like the way she looked at Anna right now.

"This song reminds me you," she said, her eyes were soft, yet intense with an emotion that Anna couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it made Anna's heart beat faster than anything she had experienced before.

"What is it called?" She gasped, her voice quivering slightly.

Elsa's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Love me," she muttered. She reached out her hand and tucked a stray strand of Anna's hair behind her ear with a loving gaze. Her hand lingered before she placed a gentle kiss on corner of Anna's mouth, and her lips curled into another smile before she pulled away.

An overwhelming emotion rushed through Anna's heart, and her eyes brimmed with tears. With tearful eyes, she curled her lips into a smile, mimicking the older girl. The older girl reached out her hand again, this time to intertwine her fingers with Anna's, and she smiled as joy washed over her heart. Anna's hand was incredibly warm, and Elsa couldn't stop grinning at the sight of their perfectly fit hands.

* * *

The sound of jingling keys at the front door awoke Elsa from her sleep. Elsa carefully slid her hand out of Anna's grasp and secured the blanket more tightly around her sister before she headed to the front door quietly.

The door finally barged open as her parents stepped in, shaking their heads and dusting their shoulders free of snow. "Sweetie, what are you still doing up? It's nearly two in the morning!" They whispered, not wanting to wake their younger daughter.

"We fell asleep watching TV," Elsa groggily whispered back. "She's still passed out on the couch."

The three of them approached the living room in quiet footsteps, and they couldn't contain their mirth as they watched Anna sleepily dozed into dreamland with a content smile on her face. A relief washed over them to see Anna so happy again, as exuberant as she was before. Elsa's dad bent down to pick up Anna in his arms and he carried her to the upstairs, leaving his wife and eldest daughter in the living room.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, and I'm more than thrilled that Anna is acting like her old self these days," her mother quipped. "What did you girls do all day?"

"Nothing much, typical Saturday night," Elsa shrugged. "We stayed inside most of the time, playing piano, watching TV…."

"Do play piano more often for Anna, will you? She just loves listening to you play."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked, her voice reflecting her perplexed state of mind.

Her mother gave a small, sad smile. "She goes into the piano room and sits on the piano bench when she misses you," she sighed. "When you were away in Germany, Anna would lock herself in that room after school, not bothering to come out until she had to go to bed."

Elsa suddenly found herself having difficulty in breathing, feeling as if someone knocked air out of her lungs. She could just picture her little sister sitting in front of the piano, so lost and lonely. Perhaps she blamed the older girl for abandoning her and leaving her all alone, or maybe she cried in the room, knowing that she was absolutely powerless and helpless to bring her dearest sister back. So she just sat there, tracing the leftover remnants of the memories of Elsa with her eyes, missing her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa breathed, her face crestfallen in remorse.

"We didn't want to worry you," her mother cooed gently. "I know you would've come back home in a heartbeat if we told you."

The reason why Anna relentlessly begged Elsa to continue to play on the piano was all so clear now. Desperate to see even a glimpse of her sister in her figment of imagination, she locked herself in the room where Elsa spent most of her time. She sat in front of the piano, longing to hear the beautiful melodies as dainty hands cascaded up and down the keys. Having Elsa play the piano ensured her presence. That she was actually _here_. That she wasn't hallucinating. That Elsa was _with_ her.

Elsa felt her heart lurch painfully, and her eyes instantly breamed with tears. "Mom," she choked out, tears spilling from her eyes. "Anna loves me so much, more than her heart can bear," she whimpered.

Her mother looked taken aback, bewildered at her eldest daughter's peculiar reaction. Then Elsa raised her eyes to meet her mother's gaze. "And I love her too, with all my heart." She placed a hand over her heart and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you do, sweetheart," she murmured reassuringly, her hand gently patting Elsa on the shoulder as her perplexed expression turned into one of endearment. "I know you do."

* * *

"Are you all set? Did you remember to pack everything?"

Elsa just rolled her eyes playfully at her mother's incessant questions. "Yes, _mom_. If you recall, I am not the one who usually forgets things. That would be Anna," she nodded her head towards the younger girl in a rather snobby expression.

"Hey!" Anna gently nudged Elsa in the shoulder, but her face quickly fell as Elsa picked up her belongings, getting ready to leave, and this did not go unnoticed by the older girl. "Drive safe, and call me when you get there, okay?" She muttered, pulling the best half-smile she could muster, trying so desperately not show her disappointment in having to part with her older sister, but she failed miserably. The longing and sadness were already prominent in her eyes.

"I will," Elsa said, as she dropped her bags on the floor carelessly and pulled Anna into her arms for an embrace. "I have a big surprise for you next week," she whispered softly, so only Anna could hear. "And I hope you look forward to it as much as I do," she said into Anna's ears, giving a final squeeze before she released Anna.

Anna looked exhilarated and flustered at the same time, her stomach doing flips and knots at the intimate contact. Her imaginations were already going wild as her mind started guessing on what kind of surprise it was. And just like that, the dreading feeling in her stomach for not being able to see her sister for another whole week was replaced by anticipation and excitement.

Elsa always knew what to say to comfort Anna, and now, saying goodbye didn't seem so awful.

* * *

"So…," she drawled, encouraging the older girl to finish the sentence.

"So," the older girl chimed, repeating the younger girl, a coy smile spreading across her face.

Anna huffed, slightly annoyed at the notion of Elsa avoiding to answer her questions directly. "God, would you just tell me where you're taking me already? We've been driving for at least an hour!"

Elsa's chuckle echoed in the car like the sound of ringing silver bells, and Anna had to remind herself that she was angry at Elsa for the moment. "I told you to take a guess."

"I can't exactly take a guess, when all I see are cornfields!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her frustration. "Wait, are you taking me to a middle of nowhere, so you can dismember my body parts and bury me?" Her face expression turned into one of genuine horror.

"Dismember- Anna, you've been watching Dexter way too much," she chastised, facing the girl properly to scold the younger girl. She fixed her eyes on the road once again, as her sister visibly relaxed as she dismissed the idea of her demise. "Besides, why would I want to chop up the cutest girl in the world?" She said, giving a sideway glance at the younger girl, accompanied by a sly wink.

Whatever words Anna prepared to speak were chased away instantly, leaving her flabbergasted and speechless with heat blooming from her face to her neck and ears. She remained silent for the rest of the ride, pretending to be busy and interested in inspecting the oh-so-boring scenery she criticized not long ago, before she fell asleep in boredom.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Elsa gingerly shook Anna on the shoulder, fighting a smile from spreading into a huge grin.

Anna rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hands in the most adorable fashion, and she stretched out like a cat before she exited the car. The smell of salty, crisp, and fresh snow and salt water hit her nose, and woke her up from her hazy state of mind. The sound of crashing water hit her ears in the most pleasant ways.

"Wait, are we-," she couldn't finish her thought because a cool hand tangled with her own, disrupting all her thoughts.

"Let's go," Elsa said excitedly as she pulled her sister towards the source of question.

It only took a short while to figure out where exactly they were, as the trees and hills moved out of the sight. The endless and bountiful water filled their eyes, giving a majestic performance as the waves of water crashed into the sand and snow over and over again. Elsa and Anna didn't say anything, just taking in the beauty of nature they were so blessed to see.

"I never knew winter and ocean could be so beautiful together," Anna murmured, barely noticing that she had said the words out loud.

"There's something romantic about seeing the ocean in the winter. There is something so different and exotic about it, even though it's the same ocean I've seen for all my life," she said, tightening the grasp of their intertwined hands, her eyes still lost on the ocean.

"Different good, or different bad?" Anna asked tentatively, her eyes imploring as she searched the older girl's face for any sign of emotion.

An amused and affectionate chuckle escaped. "It's a good different, as you would say," she said, turning to fix her vibrant blue eyes on the younger girl. "Wonderful, actually."

Anna's teal eyes met the older girl's blue eyes, the eyes that had the same color as the magnificent ocean, and she lost herself. A minute, an hour, or maybe an entire day have passed, as she swam and fleeted in those glorious eyes.

The soft squeeze of her hand brought her back to earth.

"Anna, do you love me?"

The inconspicuous shifting of her eyes made the older girl's heart clench painfully. Anna looked scared, terrified even, no doubt from remembering the way Elsa responded when she revealed her feelings to the older girl.

Anna tried to free her hand from Elsa's grasp, but Elsa only tightened their interlaced fingers together. "I-," she said haughtily, panic evident in her quivering voice.

Anna was afraid to say the three little words. She knew that given the circumstances, her utterance would be definitely conveyed as more than just a sisterly confession. Everything she built back up with Elsa in the last couple of weeks would be all lost with the three words.

Elsa waited patiently, silently watching the bits and fragments of emotions fleeting through her sister's teal eyes. The waves of water aggressively crashed into the rocks behind the sisters, grinding and bumping against the surface to soothe the rough edges into smooth and luxurious marble. The sound somehow calmed Anna's racing heart into a steady beat as it hummed along the sound of waves.

The panic in those teal eyes turned into sorrow and grief as realization and enlightenment sank in. "I love you, more than I should," she confessed with a saddened smile. "More than you will ever love me."

It was an act of offering. An offering for Elsa to reject her, to abandon her as a sister if she wished to. An offering of her heart for Elsa to do as she pleased.

Elsa took Anna's free hand and placed her hand under the thick jacket, just above where the heart is supposed to be. Anna's eyed widened in surprise, but she didn't dare move, so much as breathe. Anna felt Elsa's heart through the thin t-shirt, thundering against her palm. Elsa's heart screamed, shouted, yelled, and howled to let Anna know that _she_ was the reason and cause of this reaction. That _she_ was solely responsible for making Elsa's heart beat in anticipation and excitement.

Elsa firmly pressed her hand over Anna's. "I love you more than you realize, Anna." Her eyes and her words held nothing but sincerity and pure love for the strawberry blonde girl in front of her.

Elsa leaned in slowly, closing the gap and distance between the two, never breaking their eye contacts in the process. Anna looked at Elsa disbelievingly for a brief moment, but she gave into her temptation and fluttered eyes close. If this was a dream, then she will savor and enjoy every second of it. Both of the girls' hearts raced in anticipation, guilt and fear, as if they have just run a marathon, and their breaths came out as puffs of steam in the cold air.

Their lips finally met, and the fear, guilt, and the unknown danger they felt for the whole situation was washed away by feeling of their soft lips brushing against each other's. Their tentative touch of lips soon began to turn into something deeper as the older girl nipped on the younger girl's lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. Elsa tugged their still-intertwined hands closer and squeezed Anna's other hand above her heart ferociously, and Anna felt the heart leap in its tempo, as if it was trying to prove her genuineness.

Anna obliged and opened her mouth to greet a slightly impatient tongue that traveled and explored her intimately. She let herself explore the older girl's mouth as well, sucking the curious tongue, teasing the rows of perfect teeth with the tip of her tongue, and nipping at her lower lip playfully.

When they parted, their chests heaved greedily to gulp a large amount of air, and their bodies were pressed impossibly close together. Their foreheads were touching, leaning in against each other for support, and they felt each other's hot breaths with their current proximity.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and met the majestic blue, and in that moment, whatever doubt she had for their past relationship was all gone, because those blue eyes held so much love and promise of their future.

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for updating so much later than the day I promised. Final exams and other life shit do NOT excuse me from letting down 241 of my followers. So I decided to update whenever I'm ready, to have a little bit of room to revise and reflect on my stories. I hope all the fluff and love in this chapter will give you guys the heart to forgive me. **


End file.
